


Noche eterna

by ReyNoMuerto



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, M/M, anikishipping
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyNoMuerto/pseuds/ReyNoMuerto
Summary: Sho no había tenido una vida fácil. El divorcio de sus padres y su fracaso reciente en el examen de ingreso a la Academia de Duelos, parecían ser sólo los dos clavos más recientes de su ataúd. Y entonces estaba Judai, ese extraño chico que se sentaba junto a él en clases, el cual parecía decidido a poner de cabeza todo lo que creía sobre la vida y la muerte, para sumergirlo en los misterios de la noche eterna.
Relationships: Haou | Supreme King/Yubel, Marufuji Shou | Syrus Truesdale/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 22
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Añadí en las notas finales un pequeño glosario de los términos que uso en esta historia, para disipar alguna foncusión que pueda hacer

Sho se miró al espejo por tercera vez esa mañana. Su cabello azul claro como siempre estaba por todos lados. Incluso cuando sabía que no había forma de arreglarlo, hizo lo que pudo al cepillarlo para que se viera al menos un poco más presentable. Después de todo, era su primer día de colegio en su nueva escuela y quería pasar desapercibido lo más posible. Su cabellera llamaba demasiado la atención. Ya bastantes problemas le había causado el ciclo escolar anterior, su último año en secundaria y el primero que cursó en una escuela pública.

Trató de ignorar la punzada de molestia de saber que iba a una escuela normal y no a la Academia de Duelos como su hermano.

«Es lo mejor», se repitió como hacía desde que falló el examen un mes atrás. «Mamá no habría podido pagar la colegiatura.»

El divorcio fue complicado. Su padre no tenía tiempo para un hijo mediocre, así que lo arrojó a él y a su madre a la calle. Y cuando su madre trató de luchar por una pensión alimenticia y la custodia de su hijo mayor, los sepultó bajo el peso de sus abogados caros y comprando a los jueces, además de difamarla hasta hacerla parecer a ella como la villana del drama ante el ojo público. E incluso lo repudió a él legalmente, haciendo que su nombre fuera borrado de todos los documentos legales que lo reconocían como su hijo.

Ahora estaban en Domino —la única ciudad en Japón donde la influencia de su padre era tan baja como para que la vergüenza los persiguiera—, viviendo en casa de sus abuelos, sepultados en deudas y con la amenaza constante de su padre de hacerlos desaparecer.

Incluso con todo eso, su madre intentó pagarle una colegiatura en la Academia de Duelos, lo cual sólo lo hizo sentir más culpable y responsable de su situación. En primer lugar, el divorcio fue su culpa: si se pareciera más a su hermano, si fuera más fuerte, su padre no habría tenido motivos para despreciarle, y su madre no habría tenido que meterse en tantas peleas con él para defenderlo. Su vida no sería el desastre que era ahora.

«Ahora estarías en la Academia de Duelos», se dijo, «y podrías hacer sentir orgulloso a tu hermano.»

Su última oportunidad de esto último fue arruinada cuando falló el examen de ingreso de forma tan patética. Pero había sido mejor así, intentaba convencerse. Ahora Ryo, el Káiser de la Academia, no tenía porqué soportar la vergüenza de tener allí a su torpe y débil hermano para arruinar su reputación. Mejor ir a una preparatoria normal, lejos de Ryo y lejos de los pocos amigos que había tenido.

«Amigos que te dieron la espalda en cuanto fuiste expulsado de la noble familia Marufuji y te convertiste en Sho Fujita.»

Hizo una mueca ante el último pensamiento. No tenía nada contra el apellido de sus abuelos. Tal vez no fueran una noble familia descendiente de un clan samurái, pero sin duda eran más cálidos que la estricta y rígida familia Marufuji. Su madre siempre insistía que había heredado el carácter del abuelo, quien solía ser uno de los hombres más respetados por la comunidad de Domino. Bueno, de la vieja Domino. La actual era una ciudad moderna y agitada que se movía al ritmo que Corporación Kaiba le marcaba, y en donde los valores de amabilidad y respeto de los ancianos como su abuelo se habían perdido hace mucho.

Salió del baño y volvió a entrar en su habitación para ponerse el saco del uniforme escolar y tomar su mochila. Su mirada se desvió hacia su mazo de duelo, el cual había estado sobre su escritorio desde que llegara a la ciudad dos semanas atrás.

Siempre le gustaron los vehículos a escala, así que cuando niño le pareció que armar una baraja sobre ese tema era la mejor idea del mundo. El apoyo de su hermano a dicha idea terminó de convencerlo. La aprobación de su hermano siempre había sido lo más importante para él. 

«Van muy bien contigo», le dijo y, dado que era una baraja de máquinas como el estilo  _ ciber _ que él practicaba, le obsequió algunas cartas de apoyo que iban muy bien con cualquier tipo de estrategia basada en ese tipo de monstruos.

Ahora, después de todos esos años, se dio cuenta de que su error fue haberse quedado estancado allí. Recordó el examen práctico. El profesor Chronos, su examinador para esa prueba, se burló de sus cartas: las llamó infantiles y para jugadores principiantes. Tenía razón: Sho no pudo siquiera tocar sus puntos de vida, y para colmo, gritó de forma patética como un niño pequeño cuando el « **Golem de Mecanismo Antiguo** » del profesor aplastó sus puntos de vida y su última oportunidad de ingresar a la Academia.

Abrió el cajón del escritorio y arrojó su mazo allí. Ya no era un duelista. No necesitaba esas cartas. Iría a una escuela preparatoria normal y, con algo de suerte, conseguiría graduarse. Tal vez luego entraría a la escuela vocacional, y tras eso obtendría algún trabajo mediocre. Eso era lo que deparaba el destino a los fracasados como él.

Sin volver la mirada atrás, salió de su habitación y bajó a desayunar.

* * *

Sho se sintió intimidado ante el tamaño de la Escuela Preparatorio No 2 de Ciudad Domino. Al ser escuela pública era grande, muy grande. En especial desde que Seto Kaiba donó varios millones de yenes para su remodelación y modernización. Después de todo, él estudió en esta escuela. También fue aquí donde estudiaron el Rey de los Duelistas —Yugi Muto— y Katsuya Jonouchi, el actual campeón mundial de duelo.

Saber eso no lo ayudó en absoluto a sentirse mejor. ¿De qué le servía? Él no era como ellos. Su única oportunidad real de lograr algo como duelista desapareció cuando fracasó en su intento de entrar en la Academia de Duelos.

Sacudió la cabeza para volver a su realidad.

Tenía que enfrentarse a la escuela de nuevo siendo el más bajo de su clase. Los otros estudiantes de primer grado le sacaban por lo menos una cabeza de altura. Parecía un niño de primaria comparado con todos ellos. Y, por lo que veía en los rostros, el comportamiento y la forma de vestir de los otros alumnos, no cabían dudas de que estaban en pandillas.

Tal vez debió quedarse en casa, envuelto en las mantas de su cama, protegido del mundo exterior.

«Sigues siendo un bebé llorón», escuchó la voz de su padre en su mente.

Tragó saliva, se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó la copia arrugada de su carta de asignación de grupo. Estaba en el aula 1-3, ubicada en la primera planta del edificio principal. Al menos sería fácil encontrarla.

Respiró profundamente y, teniendo cuidado de no hacer contacto visual con los otros estudiantes, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta de entrada. Eran apenas las ocho cuarenta de la mañana, y las clases comenzaban a las nueve. Tenía suficiente tiempo para llegar a su clase y encontrar un buen lugar donde sentarse. No quería meterse en problemas por llegar tarde en su primer día. Su madre ya tenía suficiente como para además sumarle el que comenzará a fallar en su nueva escuela.

Sólo había una persona más en el salón cuando entró. Un chico sentado en la última fila, en la hilera junto a la ventana. No podía ver su rostro, puesto que estaba recostado sobre su escritorio durmiendo plácidamente usando sus brazos como almohada. Aunque sí que notó su peculiar cabellera castaña, la cual por alguna razón le recordó a un Kuriboh.

Sho se sentó en uno de los lugares del centro. No muy atrás como para estar cerca de los chicos problemáticos que había en todo grupo, y no muy adelante como para que el profesor notara su presencia. El lugar perfecto para pasar desapercibido, al menos durante las primeras semanas.

Poco a poco la clase comenzó a llenarse. Algunos de sus nuevos compañeros se saludaron efusivamente entre sí, sin duda aquellos que habían compartido clases en secundaria. Mientras más se llenaba el aula, como era de esperarse, más ruidoso se volvía todo. El sonido de las sillas al ser arrastradas, de la conversación casual entre los pocos que se conocían y de los gritos de uno que otro alumno, acabaron con la tranquilidad de la mañana en poco tiempo.

—¡Oye, mocoso, estás en mi lugar! —escuchó Sho detrás de él.

Con curiosidad volvió la cabeza, tratando de ser discreto. Normalmente, para los chicos débiles como él era peligroso ver esas cosas: cuatro de cinco veces, los matones terminaban desquitandose con los débiles si salían mal parados en la confrontación. Pero su curiosidad pudo más que su sentido común, como siempre. Vio a uno de esos tipos con pinta de pandilleros que notó al entrar (era una sorpresa que estuviera en primer año, puesto que era casi del doble de su tamaño). Estaba de pie frente al escritorio del chico dormido.

El joven alzó la cabeza y miró al grandulón con un gesto aburrido.

—¿Ya comenzó la clase? —preguntó en medio de un bostezo.

Todos guardaron silencio, mientras el tipo enorme se veía cada vez más enfadado.

—Estás en mi asiento —repitió con tono peligroso.

El chico con cabello de Kuriboh se golpeó las mejillas para desperezarse, en un gesto despreocupado tal que parecía no haber escuchado al grandote. Se puso de pie, estirándose de tal forma que parecía un gato desperezándose tras tomar una siesta bajo los rayos del sol. Era delgado, de estatura promedio y llevaba el uniforme de forma descuidada: ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de abotonarse el saco, el cual estaba tan arrugado que parecía jamás haber sido planchado.

—No veo tu nombre en la silla —respondió.

El silencio que siguió fue tal que parecía como si el resto de la escuela estuviera vacía. El tipo enorme estaba tan enfadado que emitía un aura peligrosa.

—¿Te crees muy gracioso? —espetó mientras usaba su enorme mano para agarrar al chico cabello de Kuriboh por el cuello del saco y lo levantaba algunos centímetros del suelo.

Algo sucedió entonces. Por un momento sintió que algo cambiaba en la atmósfera del salón. Sho se estremeció, como si de pronto la temperatura hubiera caído diez grados de golpe. El grandote soltó al chico cabello de Kuriboh y trastabilló unos pasos hacia atrás, tropezó con la silla detrás de él y cayó de sentón al suelo.

El chico cabello de Kuriboh se sacudió el saco antes de hablar con tono tranquilo (aunque a Sho le hizo sentir escalofríos, como si hubiera una amenaza oculta en cada palabra):

—Me gusta estar junto a la ventana. Si no te molesta, creo que mejor deberías sentarte al otro extremo del aula.

El grandulón asintió. Se puso de pie y, casi tropezando de nuevo, fue a sentarse a la esquina opuesta del salón. Sho lo siguió con la mirada. Se le notaba completamente aterrado, pero, además de él, parecía que nadie más notaba ese detalle. De hecho, los demás comenzaron a concentrarse en sus propios asuntos, lo cual no era normal en una clase llena de adolescentes en el primer día de preparatoria.

La clase volvió a llenarse con la conversación casual, como si el incidente jamás hubiera pasado.

Sho no pudo apartar la mirada del chico con cabello de Kuriboh, quien se ajustó el saco antes de volver a sentarse, por un breve momento las miradas de ambos se encontraron. Sho dio un respingo asustado, mientras que el otro chico sólo le sonrió amistosamente —pero tuvo el efecto contrario enviando una nueva ola de escalofríos por la espalda de Sho—, antes de volver a acomodarse en su lugar para seguir durmiendo.

Sho se giró hacia el frente y mantuvo la mirada fija en la pizarra, a espera que se presentará el profesor titular de su grupo.

Cinco minutos más tarde, entró una profesora. Era una mujer alta, de piel clara y un llamativo cabello de color lila, el cual llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo. Vestía un traje formal de color gris.

—Buenos días, clase —saludó mientras tomaba la tiza. Escribió su nombre en la pizarra—. Soy Miho Nosaka, y seré la titular de su clase el primer año.

La profesora tomó la lista de alumnos y comenzó a pasar asistencia. Sho se relajó en espera a que lo llamara.

—Yuki Judai —llamó cuando iba por la mitad de la lista.

Nadie respondió.

—¿Está aquí el joven Yuki? —preguntó en voz más alta.

Sho escuchó un bostezo en la parte de atrás del aula y de inmediato supo que se trataba del chico cabello de Kuriboh.

—Aquí estoy —respondió con voz desganada.

La profesora frunció el ceño con molestia, mientras algunos de sus compañeros reían por lo bajo.

—Señor Yuki, debe tomarse en serio la clase. Lo dejaré pasar por ser el primer día, pero si lo vuelvo a sorprender durmien…

La profesora se detuvo.

Sho volvió a sentir como si el clima bajara varios grados y el silencio se extendió de nuevo. Los que reían también callaron.

—Puede seguir tomando lista, profesora —dijo Judai con voz tranquila tras un minuto de silencio. De nuevo, Sho sintió como si hubiera una amenaza apenas velada en la forma en que pronunció cada palabra.

La profesora asintió y volvió a lo suyo. Las cosas volvieron a la normalidad de nuevo. Contra todo su instinto, Sho volvió a girar la cabeza. Judai estaba otra vez recostado en su escritorio, durmiendo de nuevo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Esa fue la última vez que la profesora Nosaka le llamó la atención por dormir en clases.

* * *

Sho entró al aula después del almuerzo. Había buscado un lugar remoto en el jardín para comer el bento que su abuela preparó. Debía admitir que sabía mucho mejor que los almuerzos de la cafetería de su escuela anterior, e incluso que los de las cafeterías de las escuelas privadas a las que asistía cuando aún era un Marufuji. Al parecer era cierto eso de que las comidas hechas con amor superan a las gourmet.

Al llegar a su lugar, notó que este estaba ocupado por una de sus compañeras.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella bruscamente.

Sho dio un respingo.

—Ese es mi…

—Decidí que cambiaríamos. Atrás hace mucho frío. Ahora piérdete.

Sho asintió y se apresuró a tomar el lugar que antes había estado ocupando esa chica. El asiento estaba justo al lado de Judai, quien al parecer no se molestó siquiera en salir a almorzar y seguía durmiendo en su escritorio.

Ahora que estaba junto a él, se dio cuenta de que en verdad esa parte del aula se sentía más fría. De hecho, era la misma sensación que percibió esa mañana cuando Judai confrontó al grandulón que intentó quitarle el escritorio, y más tarde cuando la profesora le llamó la atención por dormir en clase.

Sacó la silla y la arrastró para sentarse, haciendo más ruido del que pretendía.

—Por favor, no hagas eso —le dijo Judai levantando la cabeza levemente y con un ojo abierto para verlo.

—Lo siento —se apresuró a decir mientras se inclinaba a modo de disculpas.

Judai abrió los ojos por completo y enderezó la cabeza para verlo mejor.

—Hueles diferente —dijo.

Sho lo miró con un gesto confundido.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó creyendo que había escuchado mal.

—Tú, hueles diferente a los otros —repitió y luego agregó al parecer para sí mismo—: No sé si me gusta eso. ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó al final.

Sho no respondió de inmediato, todavía extrañado por la rara elección de palabras de Judai. ¿Lo había olido como si fuera un animal?

—No entiendo.

—¿Tienes un nombre? —preguntó Judai—. Si no lo tienes, entonces tendré que darte uno.

—Sho —se apresuró a decir—. Sho Mar… Fujita. Mi nombre es Sho Fujita.

Judai lo repitió un par de veces, usando varios tonos, como probando a ver qué tal sonaba.

—Me gusta —decidió por fin—. Eso es bueno. Pensar en uno nuevo sería demasiado esfuerzo.

Sho se giró a ver a su alrededor. Todos sus compañeros estaban en sus propios asuntos, como si nadie notara la extraña conversación que estaba teniendo con ese chico tan raro del cabello de Kuriboh.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó Judai.

—Nada.

—Bien, es grosero no prestar atención cuando alguien te está hablando.

—Lo siento.

—Mejor que sí. —Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que envió escalofríos por toda la espalda de Sho—. ¿Eres bueno tomando notas?

—¿Perdón?

Judai frunció el ceño con extrañeza.

—Tal vez deberías ir a ver al médico. Parece que tienes problemas con el oído. Te pregunté si eres bueno tomando notas, ya sabes, sobre los temas de la clase.

Sho asintió con la cabeza.

—Muy bien, a partir de ahora me prestaras tus notas. Se verá mal si no hago aunque sea lo mínimo para pasar mis materias.

Sho no sabía qué decir. Judai no parecía ser de los típicos matones que le obligaban a hacer sus tareas en su otra escuela. Pero, a pesar de eso, no pudo evitar sentir que las palabras de Judai eran una especie de orden. Al menos no le estaba pidiendo que hiciera todo su trabajo escolar, sólo que le prestara los apuntes para estudiarlos.

—Deberías sentarte —escuchó a Judai, lo cual le hizo salir de sus pensamientos y volver a la realidad—. La profesora está por entrar al salón.

Sho se apresuró a sentarse, arrastrando de nuevo la silla.

—Por favor, sé más silencioso. El ruido me espanta el sueño.

—Lo siento.

—Te disculpas demasiado.

—Yo…

—Allí vas de nuevo. Tan siquiera trata de no elevar la voz cuando lo haces.

Sho cerró la boca rápidamente y bajó la mirada como si hubiera algo muy interesante en el suelo.

—Hmm —Judai hizo un sonido de molestia.

Sho se sintió muy nervioso. Podía sentir la mirada de Judai sobre él. Se sentía desnudo, como si esos ojos pudieran ver a través de su mente.

La profesora Nosaka entró al salón y anunció que estaban comenzando la clase de cálculo.

—Detesto el cálculo —se quejó Judai—. Asegúrate de tomar las notas de forma clara. No quiero tener que trabajar más de lo debido descifrando tu escritura.

Sho vio de reojo como Judai volvía a acomodarse para dormir.

—¿Dormirás toda la clase? —se le escapó y de inmediato se llevó las manos a la boca. No pretendía decir eso en voz alta, en especial porque Judai le daba miedo. No podía explicar por qué era así, dado que hasta ahora lo único que había hecho era dormir y decir unas cuantas frases con una voz calmada y, hasta cierto punto, aburrida.

—De verdad, eres muy ruidoso.

—Yo…

—El día es para dormir —contestó él sin darle tiempo a disculparse de nuevo.

Sho, muy sorprendido, se giró para verlo. Judai de nuevo alzó la cabeza de su escritorio y tenía la mirada fija en él. Notó sus ojos: eran de un color castaño ordinario, a juego con su cabello. El problema era su mirada: intensa, casi como si pudiera atravesarlo todo y ver al interior mismo de las almas. Aunque Sho no sabía por qué le dio esa sensación.

—Creo que estas confundido. —Se mordió el labio. (¿Por qué no podía dejar de hablar?)—. Se supone que debes dormir por la noche.

Judai hizo un gesto de molestia.

—Si no prestas atención no podrás tomar buenas notas.

Sho de inmediato se giró hacia el frente de la clase. La profesora Nosaka estaba copiando uno de los ejemplos del libro en la pizarra.

—En la noche pasa todo lo divertido —volvió a hablar Judai—. Además, no me gusta él día. Hay demasiada luz.  _ Yo detesto la Luz. _

Sho se estremeció ante el tono usado por Judai al decir esa última frase.

Mantuvo la mirada al frente, tratando de escuchar todo lo que la profesora estaba explicando. Unos minutos después, cuando la señorita Nosaka pidió un voluntario, se atrevió a ver en dirección a Judai de nuevo. Una vez más estaba dormido con el rostro oculto entre sus brazos.

* * *

Cuando el timbre de la salida sonó, Sho sentía como si el día hubiera sido especialmente largo. Las horas después del almuerzo se le hicieron infinitas. Se apresuró a guardar sus cosas en la mochila. La mayoría de sus compañeros ya iban de salida, aliviados de que las clases por fin hubieran terminado por el día. Alcanzó a escuchar como algunos planeaban ir a la tienda de juegos para divertirse un rato teniendo duelos o para comprar algunas cartas nuevas.

Sho mismo iba a levantarse cuando alguien lo detuvo:

—No salgas todavía.

Se giró para ver a Judai, quien estaba desperezándose en su asiento. Una vez más se estiró con un gesto que parecía casi felino. Al final, tronó los huesos de sus manos y se puso de pie.

—Vamos —dijo y comenzó a caminar con paso despreocupado.

Sho asintió y lo siguió en seguida.

No dijeron nada mientras caminaban por los pasillos, ni al abandonar el edificio. Sho se limitó a seguir a su compañero de clases. Judai caminaba con una despreocupada tranquilidad: con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, su mochila colgando de su hombro derecho y silbando alguna melodía desconocida.

Dos calles más allá, se detuvieron frente a una papelería.

—Muéstrame tus notas —pidió.

Sho se apresuró a sacar sus cuadernos y se los pasó. Judai los estudió un momento con el ceño fruncido.

—Creo que podrías mejorar tu caligrafía, pero al menos es legible.

Judai entró en la papelería, seguido por Sho. Entregó los cuadernos al dependiente y pidió una copia de cada página escrita. Mientras esperaban, pareció estudiar la tienda con mirada aburrida. Sus ojos se posaron sobre un pequeño estante que contenía sobres de cartas de Duelo de Monstruos (Sho aprendió en el poco tiempo que llevaba en la ciudad que todas las tiendas de Domino tenían al menos un estante dedicado al juego), lo cual pareció animarlo.

—¿Tú juegas?

La pregunta de Judai lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Eh…

—¿Estás seguro que no tienes mal el oído? Parece que siempre tengo que repetir todo dos veces.

—Estoy bien —chilló Sho en respuesta, y luego bajó la voz—. Es sólo que… No estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me hable.

—Eres raro.

Sho no sabía si tomar eso como un cumplido o un insulto, considerando que venía de un chico que causaba escalofríos cada vez que hablaba y pasaba todo el tiempo de clases dormido en su escritorio.

—Entonces, ¿eres duelista?

—Solía serlo.

Judai frunció el ceño.

—No soy muy bueno —aclaró Sho apartando la mirada.

—Yo juzgaré eso. Trae tus cartas mañana.

Sho se mordió el labio. Lo que menos quería hacer en esos momentos era recordar el duelo. Además, si los otros chicos se daban cuenta de que jugaba… Bueno, no lo pasaría muy bien. A los matones de escuela pública les gustaba forzar a los duelistas débiles a jugar duelos de apuesta.

Justo en ese momento, el dependiente les entregó las copias. Judai pagó y salieron de la papelería. Una vez afuera, el más alto procedió a revisar las copias. Pareció satisfecho con el resultado y le devolvió sus cuadernos a Sho.

—Bueno, te veré mañana —dijo mientras el más chico guardaba las cosas en su mochila—. No olvides tu mazo.

Sho calculó que no debió tardar más de medio minuto, pero, cuando alzó la mirada estaba solo. Judai parecía haber desaparecido en el aire.

Sintiendo otro escalofrío, Sho se apresuró a volver a casa.

Sin duda ese era el primer día de clases más extraño que hubiera experimentado jamás. Y sólo era el primero de, posiblemente, al menos un año entero que estaría sentado al lado de ese chico extraño llamado Judai Yuki.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Judai abrió la puerta de la mansión fue recibido por una casa en completo silencio. Era algo esperado. Todos los sirvientes estaban dormidos a esa hora. No despertarían hasta que anocheciera completamente. Incluso los espíritus de su baraja dormían. Salvo Yubel. Ella siempre estaba despierta, observando en silencio detrás de él, cumpliendo fielmente la orden que se le dio de vigilarlo y fungir como su mentor cuando fuera necesario.

Uno pensaría que después de tanto tiempo el Clan confiaría en él. Desde que lo acogieron y le dieron una razón para vivir, nunca había hecho nada que fuera contra los intereses del Clan. No al menos conscientemente. No era justo que le culparan todavía por los errores que cometió en aquellas primeras noches. Como si ellos no hubieran cometido sus propios errores de juventud.

Bostezó y dirigió sus pasos en dirección al baño. Tenía pensado tomar un largo baño de agua caliente antes de salir a buscar su cena.

—¿Por qué molestarse con el mocoso humano? —preguntó finalmente Yubel.

Judai hizo una mueca de fastidio. Ya estaba pensado cuanto tardaría el espíritu en cuestionarlo sobre eso.

—Huele diferente —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

No necesitó ver a Yubel para saber que estaba enviándole una mirada de intriga mezclada con burla.

—Supongo que el hecho de que es inmune a tu Dominio no tiene nada que ver.

Su mueca de fastidio sólo creció al notar el tono condescendiente con el que habló el espíritu. Que estuviera acostumbrado a él no significara que le gustara. Yubel siempre buscaba excusas para increparle cada una de sus acciones. Curioso, tomando en cuenta que su deber era servir a su familia. Por lo que sabía, Yubel sirvió a sus antepasados incluso antes de convertirse en un espíritu, hace miles de años. Aunque parecía que su lealtad era exclusiva de Haou. Si ahora estaba con él era sólo porque el Rey Supremo así lo quería.

—¿Es inmune?

Yubel resopló con burla.

—Las dos veces que usaste tu Dominio para que los mortales te ignoraran, no funcionaron en él. De hecho, es muy probable que pueda sentir las auras.

—¿De verdad? No me di cuenta.

—Si prestaras atención a tu alrededor, en vez de dormir en clases, lo sabrías.

—No es mi culpa que me obliguen a asistir a la escuela en un turno diurno —se quejó malhumorado. En todo caso, no necesitaba ir a una escuela como si fuera un mocoso mortal.

—No hay una escuela nocturna en la zona que acepte alumnos de tu edad. Y te recuerdo que aparentar ser un simple niño de quince años es vital para tu misión. Pasar desapercibido es lo mejor en el mundo humano.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo mientras hacía un gesto de aburrimiento.

Habían tenido esta discusión muchas veces. No ser notado era vital para sobrevivir. Si llamaba la atención de forma equivocada, especialmente en la ciudad de Seto Kaiba, todo terminaría. Si tan sólo el plan para llevar al orgulloso presidente de Corporación Kaiba al Clan hubiera sido exitoso… Por otro lado, si el consejo no hubiera tomado la decisión precipitada de avanzar contra él —a pesar de que el Rey estaba completamente en contra de eso—, Seto Kaiba seguiría “felizmente” ignorante sobre su existencia. Y tal vez entonces no habrían rechazado su solicitud de ser enviado a la Academia de Duelos.

Decidió concentrarse en preparar su baño y olvidarse de esos detalles. El pensar que podrían haberle permitido asistir a la Academia era soñar demasiado. Incluso antes de todo el desastre con Seto Kaiba dos años atrás, el consejo y el mismo Haou habían visto como absurda su idea. Judai seguía pensando que con el tiempo podría haberlos convencido. Es decir, ¿quién mejor que un descendiente directo del propio Rey Supremo para asegurar las cartas de los Demonios Fantasmas?

Se obligó a dejar de pensar en los “si hubiera”. No tenía sentido lamentarse por eso. Ahora estaba allí, en ciudad Domino —no malinterpreten, le encantaba estar en la capital mundial del duelo—, siguiendo pequeñas pistas de algunas cartas raras sobre las que el Clan quería poner sus manos encima. Un trabajo que, por otro lado, bien podrían haberlo encargado a uno de los novatos.

Cerró las llaves deagua y se desnudó para sumergirse en la tina.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a ese chico, Sho. ¿De verdad era inmune al Dominio? Lo cierto es que no le prestó mucha atención. De hecho, pensó que su actitud asustada y nerviosa, como la de un ratoncito, era debido a su Dominio (era una reacción común entre los mortales cuando lo que quería era controlarlos y no que le ignoraran). Por eso ni siquiera se molestó en ser amable al pedir prestadas sus notas, asumiendo que todas las acciones del niño estaban guiadas por el impulso de servir al Dominante.

El hecho de que fuera inmune era más que curioso. Tal vez las cosas no serían tan aburridas como había pensado en un primer momento.

—¿Qué probabilidades hay de que una persona sea inmune al Dominio?

—No muchas —admitió Yubel—. Generalmente son personas con gran energía de duelo, como Seto Kaiba o Yugi Muto. Aunque también podría ser heredado. Si desciende de alguna familia de magos o cazadores, estos pudieron haberse sometido a un ritual para asegurarse protección mágica para sí mismos y sus descendientes.

Eso tenía mucho sentido, pero había un detalle.

—No me suena de nada la familia Fujita.

Una de las primeras cosas que debía aprender todo novato eran los nombres de las familias enemigas del Clan; y de aquellas que poseían habilidades que podrían resultar perjudiciales para ellos si se las provocaba, incluso cuando no eran sus enemigos de forma directa.

—No tendría por qué. La mayoría de esas familias se dispersaron hace mucho. Es raro que haya algún descendiente directo. Las pocas familias que sobrevivieron intactas no suelen estar en este mundo. Cruzaron hacia las Doce Dimensiones hace mucho, siguiendo a los clanes de monstruos a los que cazaban, ya fuera por odio irracional o porque los usaban como sacrificios en sus rituales.

Judai se relajó en la bañera. Le gustaban esos momentos, cuando Yubel dejaba de lado su aversión hacia él y actuaba más como un mentor. Trabajo por el que Haou lo puso bajo su tutela en primer lugar.

Se sumergió más en la tina ante el último pensamiento. No podía evitar sentir una punzada de dolor cada vez que pensaba en su Padre. Haou lo había Engendrado él mismo. Según las antiguas leyes, debió de ser quien se ocupará de su educación dentro del Clan. Pero ser el Rey Supremo de la Noche significaba que debía ocuparse del Clan antes que de su propia progenie. Por ese motivo relegó su educación completamente a Yubel.

Ese a su vez era el motivo por el que Yubel no era precisamente el mentor más atento. Ella era después de todo el Consorte de la Noche Eterna. Tener que cuidar de la progenie del Rey Supremo equivalía a ser relegada a niñera glorificada, según su punto de vista.

Judai pudo sentir como el sol finalmente desaparecía por el oeste. Era momento de ir a buscar su cena.

* * *

Judai se removió en la cama con fastidio. Como le pasaba desde que llegó al mundo humano dos meses atrás, le fue imposible conciliar el sueño. Luego de décadas siendo un ser completamente nocturno, el tener que cambiar sus hábitos de sueño le era imposible. Los seres como él simplemente no estaban hechos para funcionar de día. En ese sentido, no entendía porque mezclarse tanto en el mundo de los humanos. Al menos en las Doce Dimensiones había mundos donde la noche siempre era eterna.

_Pronto la noche será eterna para todos_ , recordó la promesa de Haou.

Sí los planes del Clan salían como debían, la Luz sería derrotada finalmente y el universo entero sería cubierto por la oscuridad como siempre debió estarlo. Habría personas que intentarían detenerlos, por supuesto. Seto Kaiba estaba demostrando ser una de esas personas. Y por eso es que debían reunir todas las armas posibles para la guerra que se avecinaba.

Miró el reloj-despertador en la mesita de noche e hizo un ruido de exaspero. Eran las siete con treinta de la mañana y no había conseguido dormir siquiera media hora. Era momento de levantarse, ponerse ese molesto uniforme y volver a la escuela.

Francamente, si no tuviera que hacer eso podría centrarse en completar la misión con más rapidez. En unas cuantas semanas ya habría encontrado las cartas que el Clan necesitaba, y estaría de regreso en casa. Lejos del mundo humano, de esa ciudad que sólo tenía malos recuerdos.

_¿Dónde están mamá y papá?_

_Se han ido. La Luz se los llevó. Pero no temas, pequeño, yo también soy tu familia y voy a cuidar de ti._

Apretó los puños ante ese recuerdo. Tal vez después de todo ir a esa escuela no era tan mala idea. Al menos mantenía su mente ocupada lejos de esos recuerdos.

Se levantó de un salto y fue al armario para tomar su uniforme y cambiarse de ropa. No se molestó en asegurarse de que estuviera en orden, el simple hecho de llevarlo le bastaba. De todas formas, estaría dormido todo su tiempo en la escuela. No pudo reprimir un bostezo ante el último pensamiento. Bueno, quizás no todo el tiempo, se dijo mientras tomaba su porta-mazos y lo ajustaba a su cinturón. Tenía un duelo pendiente con ese chico, Sho, y tal vez de paso podría descubrir porque era inmune al Dominio.

Cualquier buen ánimo que la perspectiva de un duelo le dio se esfumó en el instante en que los rayos del sol le dieron directo en la cara. Extrañaba el cometa del Mundo Oscuro y su tenue iluminación. Y por supuesto, la luna roja perpetua del Reino de la Noche Eterna.

Por suerte en la realidad el sol no lo volvería cenizas como creían los humanos modernos. Estaba agradecido con los cineastas que crearon y difundieron ese mito tan conveniente. Eso les daba una ventaja considerable: ellos no esperarían que golpearan de día. A veces se preguntaba si no habría sido uno de los suyos quien sugirió a algún viejo cineasta alemán agregar ese detalle a su película. No sería la primera vez que manipulaban alguna leyenda para hacerla funcionar a su favor.

A pesar de lo anterior, el sol todavía era molesto. La Luz siembre lo sería, sin importar su fuente.

El camino hacia la escuela fue tranquilo. Domino no era una ciudad muy grande a pesar de su importancia en el mundo de los duelos. Uno todavía podía caminar tranquilamente de un lugar a otro si no tenía mucha prisa.

Eran las ocho con veinte cuando llegó a la escuela. Le gustaba llegar temprano. El personal era el mínimo y no había molestos alumnos gritando en los pasillos y las aulas. Podía sentarse en su lugar y relajarse. No es como si hiciera algo más el resto del día.

Bueno, había otra cosa que hacer.

Tomó su mazo y pasó cada carta entre sus dedos, deteniéndose unos segundos para admirar cada una de ellas. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a sus queridos Héroes. Su familia, quienes estuvieron con él a cada segundo en el hospital e incluso después de eso. Su familia, que a pesar de no confiar en Haou en un primer momento, permaneció a su lado cuando tomó la decisión de aceptar el poder del Clan de la Noche Eterna para volverse más fuerte. Para destruir finalmente a la Luz y vengar a sus padres.

—Buenos días —escuchó una voz temblorosa a su lado.

Dejando su mazo sobre el escritorio, giró la cabeza y vio a Sho acomodándose en su propio asiento.

Consultó su reloj dándose cuenta de que ya eran las ocho con cuarenta minutos.

—Buenos días —devolvió el saludo—. Entonces, ¿trajiste tu mazo?

Sho asintió lentamente. Tomó su mochila y sacó un estuche de cartas estándar de color negro.

—La verdad, no soy bueno —dijo con voz apenas audible.

—Yo juzgaré eso.

Sho se mordió el labio inferior. Judai podía oler claramente su nerviosismo.

Judai se levantó de su lugar, giró la silla del escritorio frente al de Sho y se sentó en ella. No había tenido un duelo en una mesa desde los cinco años. Sería divertido volver a jugar sólo por diversión.

En las Doce Dimensiones el duelo era un asunto de vida o muerte. De hecho, Haou ni siquiera le permitió tener un mazo completo —podía quedarse con sus monstruos, puesto que esos espíritus eran leales a él, pero no con sus cartas mágicas ni de trampa— hasta que tomó la sangre y comenzó su entrenamiento como duelista formalmente. Desde entonces sólo se había batido en duelo contra los prisioneros para practicar, y contra los enemigos con los que estaban en guerra.

Su entusiasmo cayó al poco tiempo de comenzar el duelo. Sho dudaba demasiado, casi como si tuviera miedo de sus propias cartas. Lo cual desconcertó mucho a Judai. Podía sentir el pulso de los espíritus viviendo en su mazo. No habría espíritus allí si no fueran queridas. ¿Entonces porque Sho no era capaz de usarlas correctamente? Incluso si no podía verlos, el hecho de que los espíritus hubieran decidido entregarle su lealtad y vivir en su mazo era un indicativo de que no era un duelista promedio.

—Te dije que no era bueno —suspiró cuando Judai redujo sus puntos de vida a cero por tercera vez en menos de diez minutos.

Judai frunció el ceño. Estiró la mano y tomó el mazo de Sho para mirar su composición. Era un mazo “ _vehicroid_ ”. Las familias de los arquetipos “ _roid_ ” no era precisamente las más equilibradas del juego. Debido a esto, quien los usaba sólo podía caer en dos categorías: o no tenía idea de absolutamente nada y los eligió sin saber cómo usarlos; o sabía perfectamente lo que hacía y haría tragar sus palabras a quien se atreviera a burlarse de él por usar coches de juguete.

Él sabía muy bien lo que era eso último. Cuando niño muchos se burlaron de sus héroes, incluso ahora algunos todavía lo hacían, y terminaron pagando el precio.

La composición del mazo de Sho era de hecho contundente. Con buenos combos que sin duda le habrían dado una buena batalla de haber sido jugados de la forma correcta y en el momento oportuno. No era perfecto, pero distaba mucho de ser un mazo de principiantes.

—Tienes muy buenas cartas aquí —dijo—. Y ellas están felices de estar contigo.

Alzó la mirada, encontrándose con el gesto confundido de Sho.

—¿Las cartas son felices? —preguntó.

Judai le devolvió el mazo.

—¿No te has dado cuenta? Están tibias.

Sho parecía incluso más confundido.

—Una carta normalmente está fría, como si sólo fuera un trozo de cartón. Cuando están tibias, como las tuyas, significa que tienen espíritu. Todo tu mazo irradia calidez. Están felices de estar contigo —repitió.

Sho sonrió levemente.

Judai reflejó esa sonrisa, aunque por su mente pasaba otra idea. Tal vez valdría la pena. Necesitaba duelistas fuertes para destruir a la Luz. Sho tenía potencial. Su misión estaba destinada a durar seis meses, tal vez un año si había algún imprevisto. Tendría ese tiempo para preparar a Sho.

—El Consejo querrá tu sangre por esto —dijo Yubel, como siempre un paso por delante respecto a todo lo que pensaba—. Y de paso avergonzaras a Haou.

Judai sabía eso. Pero, si conseguía demostrar que Sho sería un activo valioso para el Clan, entonces el Rey se pondría de su lado. Sólo tenía que convencerlo de que le permitiera Engendrar. El Consejo podía imponer algunas cosas al Rey, pero no ir en contra de su derecho legítimo a permitir que su Progenie engendrara si creía que estaba listo. Además, si su corazonada sobre Sho era correcta, ganarían un poderoso guerrero. No podían quejarse de eso, ¿verdad?

—Todo esto te explotara en la cara —dijo Yubel antes de desaparecer.

Ya habría tiempo de pensar mejor las cosas. Por ahora lo único que quería era dormir. Volvió a su propio escritorio y se acomodó para pasar el día.


	3. Chapter 3

Sho no sabía exactamente como describir a Judai. Peculiar y extraño eran dos de los adjetivos que sin duda lo definían. También despreocupado, perezoso y de carácter apático respecto a la mayoría de los temas, siempre que no fueran el duelo, y en especial respecto a los asuntos escolares. Además, no estaba seguro de decir si era un amigo o sólo una versión un poco más sutil de los abusivos que usualmente obligan a los débiles a hacer sus deberes escolares. En especial porque, en su experiencia, ese tipo de abusones usaban el duelo como un método de coacción y control. Judai, por el contrario, parecía genuinamente disfrutar ayudándolo a mejorar sus estrategias, por más que le insistiera en que no era necesario.

—Tonterías —respondía él—. Tienes talento, ¿por qué no aprovecharlo?

Sho usualmente se quedaba callado tras eso y dejaba que Judai lo arrastrara como la corriente de un río. Esa era otra forma de describirlo: como una corriente que podía arrastrar o alejar a las personas, normalmente lo segundo. Una mirada y unas pocas palabras, siempre acompañadas de un repentino cambio en la temperatura que enviaba escalofríos por toda su espalda, parecían bastar para que la gente dejara de prestarle atención.

A pesar de todos esos detalles, Sho no podía negar que había algo enigmático en Judai que atraía su curiosidad. Una vez superada la impresión inicial, era fácil darse cuenta que incluso con sus peculiaridades Judai era una persona agradable y amistosa. Mientras el sol no estuviera ascendiendo o en su punto más alto, entonces lo único que quería hacer era dormir y podía ponerse un poco gruñón si lo despertabas. Una vez el sol comenzaba su descenso por el oeste, Judai comenzaba a animarse y hasta volverse un poco más social.

También, entre más oscuro se ponía el cielo, su pasión por los duelos crecía más. Durante la primera semana de clases, lo arrastró por toda la ciudad a visitar tiendas de juego. Incluso las que estaban en zonas poco transitadas y peligrosas. Según los rumores, remanentes de la banda de los Ghouls que aterrorizaron Domino durante los días de Ciudad Batallas todavía vagaban por esos lugares. A Judai esos rumores parecieron importarle poco.

—No tienes de que preocuparte, no pasara nada —dijo con mucha seguridad.

Sho quería creer en sus palabras, pero su duda persistió.

—Si un Ghoul se cruza en nuestro camino, será él quien estará en peligro y no nosotros.

Sho sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, uno incluso más poderoso que aquellos que experimentó el día que conoció a Judai. Una parte de él quería salir corriendo, y fue sólo su indecisión habitual lo que le hizo quedarse allí.

Durante sus visitas a las tiendas, Judai siempre solicitaba ver las cartas más raras que se tuviera en exhibición. Y, para sorpresa de Sho, cuando encontraba algo que en verdad valía la pena o le interesaba mucho, Judai no dudaba en gastar cualquier cantidad que fuera necesaria para obtener esas cartas. A veces incluso en efectivo.

—¿No es peligroso cargar con tanto dinero? —preguntó Sho. Domino no era una ciudad peligrosa, en especial por la presencia del Sector de Seguridad, una especie de policía paralela que trabajaba bajo la nómina de la Corporación Kaiba; pero si consideraba que Judai era sólo un adolescente de quince años, que además visitaba partes de la ciudad consideradas zonas de riesgo, era como una invitación a ser asaltado.

—No te preocupes. Te lo repito, nadie podrá hacernos daño.

Sho asintió, todavía inseguro.

Las visitas a las tiendas continuaron. Judai siguió acumulando toda clase de cartas. A Sho le dio la impresión de que estaba en busca de algo muy particular, especialmente porque parecía mucho más interesado en las cartas de tipo zombi o que daban soporte a estas. No se atrevió a cuestionarlo, por supuesto.

—Creo que ya tenemos suficientes —dijo el viernes, después de salir de una tienda poco agradable en la zona de los muelles—. Busquemos una cafetería y arreglemos tu deck.

Al decir lo último dio unos cuantos golpecitos a una pila de cartas especialmente raras diseñadas para dar soporte a los monstruos de tipo máquina. Justo el tipo de monstruo que eran todos sus _vehicroid_.

Sho tragó saliva.

—¡Espera! Yo no puedo pagarte por esas cartas.

—No te preocupes por eso.

—Pero…

Judai lo hizo callar con una mirada. Sho retrocedió. Tal vez fue su imaginación, pero por un momento pudo jurar que los ojos de Judai se habían vuelto de color dorado.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, digamos que es el pago por hacerte trabajar el doble para que yo pueda ir al día con las clases.

Sho se mordió el labio.

—No tienes que pagarme.

—Es lo justo.

Entendiendo que discutir sería una causa perdida, Sho siguió a Judai en dirección a una de las avenidas comerciales. Entraron en una cafetería muy agradable decorada al estilo occidental. Judai le permitió ordenar cualquier cosa que quisiera del menú, sin importar el costo. No ordenó nada para sí mismo.

—¿No tienes hambre? —preguntó Sho—. No has comido nada en todo el día.

Judai sonrió.

—Descuida, ya iré más tarde a buscar mi cena. ¿Por qué no comenzamos a ver qué podemos hacer por tu mazo?

Sho sacó su mazo y lo extendió sobre la mesa. Judai, mientras tanto, extrajo de su mochila varias carpetas y cajas donde guardaba cartas. Era fácil darse cuenta que Judai ni siquiera se molestaba en cargar material escolar en su mochila.

—Creo que podríamos acelerar un poco más tu mazo de fusiones. No tienes mucho soporte para fusionar o buscar las cartas de fusión, a pesar de que las mejores cartas Roid son de hecho monstruos de fusión.

—No estoy seguro de si estoy listo para usar las fusiones de forma competente.

—Tonterías —replicó Judai.

Sho se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada.

—¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo conmigo? —preguntó.

—Sho, mírame.

Tardó un momento en decidirse a levantar la mirada. Cuando lo hizo, de inmediato quiso desviarla de nuevo. Judai lo miraba con una intensidad que nunca antes había visto en la mirada de nadie. Ni siquiera su hermano lo miró así alguna vez. A medida que ambos crecían, la mirada de Ryo se había vuelto cada vez más dura y critica respecto a sus acciones. Nunca se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta, pero desde hacía un tiempo tenía la impresión de que su hermano, al igual que su padre, estaba convencido de que era un caso prohibido.

La mirada de Judai se suavizo un poco y su sonrisa sincera volvió a sus labios, haciendo que Sho tragara saliva.

—Si pensara que eres una pérdida de tiempo ni siquiera me molestaría en mirarte.

Sho sabía que no había mentiras en esas palabras. La seguridad con la que Judai hablaba, la forma en la que sus ojos parecían ver a través de su alma. Judai de verdad creía que él valía la pena. Una parte de sí mismo se sintió feliz de que hubiera alguien que creía en él. Incluso cuando fuera ese extraño chico que se sentaba a su lado en clases y sólo quería dormir todo el día. Además de que, debía admitirlo, le daba un poco de miedo.

—No sé quién o quienes te convencieron de que no vales la pena —siguió Judai—. Pero están equivocados.

—¿De verdad lo piensas? —Sho se maldijo por permitir de nuevo que sus inseguridades hablaran por él.

—Lo sé. Te lo prometo, cuando haya terminado de enseñarte todo lo que sé sobre el duelo, serás uno de los mejores duelistas del mundo. ¿Estás dispuesto a aprender?

Sho apretó los puños. Siempre había estado a la sombra de su hermano. Su padre lo consideraba débil y una deshonra para la familia, por eso lo expulsó y por eso su madre tuvo que pagar las consecuencias. No quería ser esa persona por el resto de su vida. ¿Y qué si había fracasado en su examen de ingreso a la Academia de Duelos? Podía lograr ser un duelista poderoso por sí mismo. Los más grandes duelistas de la historia, incluso el mismo Rey de los Duelistas, se construyeron a sí mismos.

—Lo haré —dijo—. Por favor, Judai, enséñame todo lo que sabes.

Una sonrisa muy amplia, y siendo sinceros algo siniestra, se dibujó en los labios de Judai.

—Muy bien. Comencemos por ver cómo podemos mejorar tu mazo.

* * *

Sho se ecnontró de pie en lo que parecía ser el escenario de una de esas viejas películas de monstruos americanas de los años treinta. Árboles muertos, tierra estéril y cubierta de pasto seco y arbustos espinosos, e incluso viejas y derruidas lapidas. Podía escuchar a los búhos y el soplar del viento entre las ramas secas, como si fuera un susurro lejano.

A lo lejos pudo ver un viejo castillo, cuya silueta contrastaba con la enorme y roja luna llena.

_¿Dónde estoy?,_ se preguntó confundido.

Luego, como si estuviera despertando de un trance, lo recordó. Estaba en el llamado Reino de la Noche Eterna. Judai lo había traído aquí hacía algunas semanas.

Caminó un rato por el paraje desolado, sintiendo que debía de dirigirse a un lugar, pero sin saber muy bien a donde. Tal vez a donde estuviera Judai. Aunque no lo había visto en varias noches. Estaba ocupado con sus propias responsabilidades. Sho no podía ayudarlo, no hasta que el Rey le permitiera ser Engendrado, lo que fuera que eso significara.

A lo lejos, escuchó el sonido de un duelo. Esto lo sobresaltó. En este mundo los duelos eran a vida o muerte. Lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarse, pero sus pies parecían no querer cooperar y lo llevaron en la dirección contraria. El duelo estaba más cerca del castillo, un lugar al que tenía prohibido acercarse si el Rey no solicitaba su presencia en su corte.

Luego de lo que le parecieron horas, llegó finalmente al pie de la colina sobre la que erigía el castillo de la Noche Eterna. Allí, frente a la verja que daba al camino que subía hacia las puertas principales, pudo ver a dos personas en duelo.

Reconoció al “ _Ciber Dragón Final_ ” de su hermano y esto le hizo apresurar más su paso. Si su hermano perdía en este mundo…

Cuando casi había llegado, el oponente de su hermano activó una carta. Una enorme puerta se alzó detrás de él. Sho se detuvo en seco. Algo se sentía muy mal con esa carta.

Vio como algo salía de las puertas, una especie de energía siniestra, la cual tomó a una persona del grupo que estaba con su hermano. Sho trató de correr más rapido.

—Sho.

Se detuvo en secó cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba a sus espaldas. Se giró y vio a Judai de pie allí.

—Judai —dijo—. Mi hermano está allí, si pierde.

—Descuida, todo estará bien. Ellos no están realmente aquí.

Sho lo miró sin entender a qué se refería. Luego su vista volvió al campo.

—¿Cómo puede…?

—Lo que ves es un reflejo —explicó Judai—. Cuando inicias un Juego de lo Oscuro en el mundo de los humanos, lo que haces es conectarlo momentáneamente a este mundo. Así que, si activas una carta de campo, a veces un reflejo de lo que sucede en el duelo en el mundo humano puede verse desde aquí.

Sho asintió. Todavía no entendía del todo como funcionaba el mundo espiritual en donde estaba, sólo sabía que se regía por reglas muy peculiares las cuales estaban conectadas al duelo de una u otra forma.

—Mi hermano ganará, ¿verdad?

—Eso depende —respondió Judai—. ¿Qué tan importante es para él la persona cuya alma fue ofrecida como sacrificio?

Sho no supo cómo responder a eso. En realidad, los últimos meses, se había dado cuenta que no conocía nada de la vida de su hermano.

—Tu hermano debe decidir, ¿qué le importa más ganar o esa persona?

La voz de Judai sonaba extraña, casi… triste. Sí eso.

Sho no podía apartar la mirada del duelo. Durante unos segundos no ocurrió nada, luego lo supo. Ryo entregó el duelo pasando su turno. Esto sólo hizo que un miedo frío y desagradable, uno como nunca antes había sentido, se deslizara por su estómago.

—¿Él va estar bien?

Sintió a Judai abrazarlo por la espalda.

—Sí, ella no permitiría que desapareciera. Ha decidido que tu hermano se unirá a nosotros.

—No es algo que te agrade.

Judai suspiró.

—No es eso. Tu hermano es fuerte. Sé que honrara al Clan una vez que acepte su nueva situación. Pero, no me gustan los métodos de ella. No creo que se deba renunciar al honor de duelista para cumplir los objetivos.

Sho seguía sin entender nada. El duelo terminó y las figuras al pie de la entrada del castillo desaparecieron.

—Vamos —dijo Judai apartándose de él—. Debemos darles la bienvenida, a ella y a tu hermano.

Sho asintió y luego siguió a Judai en dirección al camino que bajaba al pueblo.

* * *

Sho abrió los ojos de golpe. Le tomó un momento recordar donde estaba. Sabía que todo lo que acababa de ver tenía que haber sido eso que las personas llamaban un sueño lucido. Se había sentido tan real, todo: el viento, los sonidos, los brazos de Judai envolviéndolo de forma casi protectora.

—Es tu imaginación —se dijo—. Sólo fue un sueño.

Apartó las mantas y salió de su cama. Fue a la cocina y se bebió dos vasos de agua. Eso lo tranquilizó un poco.

Cuando volvió a la cama y se quedó dormido de nuevo, casi había olvidado el sueño por completo. Un par de horas más tarde, cuando su despertador sonó, no quedaban rastros de él. Pasarían meses antes de que lo recordara una vez más.


	4. Chapter 4

Abril estaba llegando a su fin, y como era costumbre eso significaba la celebración del Día de los Espíritus del Duelo. Algo que en realidad sucedía dos veces al año: el 31 de octubre, coincidiendo con el Halloween occidental, y el 30 de abril, la víspera de mayo que se celebraba en Europa.

Pocos duelistas entendían porque esas dos fechas en específico. Bueno, uno podía llegar a entender porque el 31 de octubre. Celebrar un juego llamado Duelos de Monstruos la noche en la que las personas se disfrazan como monstruos y fantasmas del folclore mundial o las películas tenía mucho sentido. Hacer lo mismo seis meses después, durante la víspera de mayo, era menos comprensible. La noche de Walpurgis no era tan conocida como el Halloween

No es que alguien en Domino se quejara: el festival traía una buena derrame económica a la ciudad. La principal calle comercial y la legendaria plaza del reloj se llenaban de puestos de comidas, juegos, espectáculos y gente disfrazada. Normalmente Pegasus J. Crawford, el creador del juego, aprovechaba dicho festival para presentar nuevas cartas, una tradición que comenzó diez años antes en la misma plaza del reloj. En el domo de duelos, y en otros estadios más pequeños, los duelistas profesionales participaban en torneos usando cosplays de sus monstruos más famosos.

Y, por supuesto, la escuela preparatoria de Domino no se quedaba atrás en las festividades. Siendo ese su primer gran festival del año, tan sólo dos semanas después de comenzado el curso.

Sho se limpió el sudor de la frente. La primera semana de clases la pasó correteando de un lado a otro de la ciudad en busca de cartas con Judai. Y su segunda semana la pasó haciendo “favores” a casi todos sus compañeros de su grupo, quienes decidieron montar una recreación de los duelos más famosos de Yugi Muto usando cosplay. Por supuesto, durante dichos preparativos se dieron cuenta que Sho no sabía decir “no” y comenzaron a pedirle muchos favores. Así que cada día tuvo que quedarse hasta el oscurecer a preparar las cosas.

Al menos Judai se quedó a ayudarle, no sin antes recriminarle el que hubiera aceptado prácticamente llevar toda la carga de trabajo en lo que respecta a la preparación de los disfraces y la escenografía.

Al menos todo termina mañana, pensó mientras daba los toques finales a la escenografía para el legendario duelo en que Yugi venció al mismo creador del juego. Era sábado por la tarde y, en lugar de estar descansado en casa o paseando por la ciudad como el resto de los estudiantes de la ciudad, estaba atrapado en la escuela.

—Quedo realmente bien.

Sho saltó asustado al escuchar la voz. Se suponía que, además de los guardias de la puerta, él era la única persona en la escuela en esos momentos.

—¡Judai! No me asustes así.

El otro chico sonrió divertido.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Casi oscurece, así que decidí venir a hacerte compañía.

—Ya casi termino. No tenías que molestarte y perder tu tarde viniendo aquí.

Judai soltó una risa divertida.

—Vamos, en realidad no tengo nada mejor que hacer. También pensé que si necesitabas ayuda bien podría echarte una mano.

—Muchas gracias.

—No tienes que darlas. De hecho, creo que todos en el grupo deberíamos dártelas a ti. Básicamente hiciste todo. —Sho sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda—. Pero, de verdad, si el próximo festival vuelven a intentar cargarte con todo, tendré un par de palabas con ellos.

—No es nada, de verdad —dijo Sho restando importancia al asunto—. Me gusta hacer trabajos manuales. Al menos esto sí se me da bien.

Judai negó con la cabeza, pero no comentó nada sobre la obvia inseguridad de Sho.

—Bueno, al menos podremos divertirnos después de terminar aquí. Escuche que la ciudad lanzara unos maravillosos fuegos artificiales justo a la media noche, para cerrar el festival.

Sho sonrió. El espectáculo de fuegos artificiales del Día de los Espíritus en Domino era uno de los mejores del mundo. Sería maravilloso verlos en vivo.

—Lástima que terminaremos muy tarde —dijo borrando su sonrisa—. Nuestro festival termina a las diez de la noche, y luego todavía habrá que limpiar.

—No tenemos que quedarnos hasta el final, ¿sabes?

—No sería correcto…

—Tampoco cargarte todo a ti fue correcto, y lo hicieron.

Sho bajó la mirada.

—Yo me ofrecí a ayudarlos.

Sintió a Judai poner sus manos sobre sus hombros y de nuevo un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

—Esto era un proyecto grupal. Una cosa es pedir un pequeño favor, pero pedirte una y otra cosa porque sabían que no podías negarte, eso es aprovecharse de tu amabilidad.

Judai volvió a sonreír.

—Nos quedaremos en el festival escolar hasta las ocho de la noche, justo cuando termina nuestra parte. Luego iremos al festival de la ciudad. Ya es hora que los otros asuman responsabilidades. Lo menos que pueden hacer es limpiar luego de la fiesta.

Sho asintió.

—Muy bien, entonces, si ya terminaste aquí, te acompaño a tu casa.

* * *

Judai se apartó de la mujer de la que acababa de alimentarse y vio cómo se alejaba de él tambaleándose de un lado a otro. Casi como si estuviera ebria. La pérdida de sangre tenía ese efecto en los morales. Sonriendo al sentirse satisfecho, dejó que las sombras lo engulleran y lo transportaran a la azotea de un edificio cercano.

Se sentó y miró la luna con una sonrisa divertida en los labios. Estaba casi llena. Sería una noche de Walpurgis maravillosa. ¡Habría festival! No había estado en un festival del Día de los Espíritus desde que cumplió cinco años. Y por lo que podía ver, en los pocos años que pasaron en el mundo mortal estos se habían vuelto incluso más grandes.

Además, se cumplirían seis meses desde que volvió al mundo humano.

—¿De verdad piensas perder todo el día en el festival?

Todo su buen humor se esfumó cuando Yubel decidió aparecer.

—Es una noche importante para el clan.

—Yubel, ¿no has escuchado eso que dicen los humanos? Si estás en Roma…

—Tú no eres humano.

Judai suspiró con exaspero.

—El sentimiento es lo que cuenta. Además, no he ido a un festival de estos desde que era un niño y de eso ya pasaron cincuenta años.

Claro, eso en tiempo del Reino de la Noche Eterna. En el mundo humano eso eran sólo diez años.

—Cincuenta años que no han hecho nada para hacerte madurar —rebatió el espíritu.

Judai se recostó, usando sus manos como almohada, con la mirada todavía fija en la luna.

—Vamos, seguramente tú y Haou se divertían en los festivales cuando eran niños.

—Tal vez —admitió Yubel—. No recuerdo mucho de esos días. El paso del tiempo dejo de tener importancia hace mucho tiempo.

Judai frunció el ceño. Para muchos miembros del Clan daba igual que día marcara el calendario, o en qué año había pasado tal o cual cosa. Continuaban su existencia, sin cambios. Él mismo a veces olvidaba celebrar sus cumpleaños. Muchas veces, cuando alguien le preguntaba su edad, automáticamente respondía quince, como si los cuarenta años que había vivido desde que Haou lo Engendró no hubieran pasado en absoluto.

Pero Yubel no era realmente uno de ellos, a pesar de que también fuera inmortal. Formaba parte del clan solamente porque el mismo Rey le había dado el título de consorte. Haou no aceptaría a nadie que no fuera Yubel para esa posición. Yubel fue humano cuando Haou también lo era; aceptó cargar el poder del Demonio Dragón renunciando a su humanidad para proteger a Haou; y luego lo acompañó cuando se convirtió en un vampiro. Juntos se apoderaron del Reino de la Noche Eterna y unificaron a todos los Hijos de la Noche en un único clan. Uno que acabaría finalmente con el Reinado de la Luz para crear su propio mundo.

Con su buen humor ya desaparecido, Judai se puso de pie de un salto.

Durante el Walpurgis la barrera entre el mundo humano y el de los espíritus se debilitaba. Aunque técnicamente no era un espíritu, incluso él podía sentir como su poder crecía. Eso significaba que la luz del sol sería un poco menos molesta de lo normal. Aprovecharía esto para disfrutar del día con su amigo Sho. No dejaría que las quejas de Yubel le arruinaran las cosas. No había garantía de que volviera a tener la ocasión de disfrutar algo como eso.

* * *

Sho suspiró aliviado cuando los padres de familia asistentes al festival escolar se levantaron para aplaudir la representación. Sus compañeros lo habían hecho realmente bien.

—Parece que tu obra fue todo un éxito —dijo Judai.

—Fue un trabajo de todos. Los chicos actuaron muy bien.

—Era lo menos que podían hacer.

Sho suspiró y no dijo nada más.

—Bueno, son casi las ocho. ¿Nos vamos?

Sho parpadeó.

—¿Ya? ¿No vamos siquiera esperar la cena que nos prometió la profesora Nosaka?

Judai sonrió.

—No te preocupes. Estoy seguro que habrá mucha comida en el festival de la ciudad.

Sin esperar a que Sho dijera nada más, Judai lo tomó de la mano derecha y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta de la escuela, esquivando hábilmente a todos los que se cruzaban en su camino.

—¡Espera, Judai!

—¡La noche es joven, no podemos perder el tiempo!

—¡Al menos deja de correr!

Juda se detuvo. Sho se agachó respirando pesadamente, tratando de recuperarse de la corrida.

—Eres muy rápido —dijo con voz entrecortada por su respiración.

—Lo siento, a veces me olvido que los humanos… —se calló de golpe.

—¿Judai?

—Nada, vamos, hay que llegar al festival.

Sho lo miró un momento con el ceño fruncido. Judai se rio nerviosamente. Sho finalmente sacudió la cabeza pensando que era sólo otra más de las peculiaridades de Judai.

Sho agradeció que, a diferencia de los festivales de verano, la ciudad decidiera hacer del Día de los Espíritus algo más al estilo occidental. No le apetecía tener que ir a casa a buscar un kimono y perder más tiempo. La noche tenía el clima perfecto para divertirse.

Las siguientes horas las pasaron entre los puestos de comida y los juegos. Como de costumbre, Judai no probó bocado alguno. Sho notó que cada vez que comentaba algo al respecto siempre encontraba una excusa para desviar la atención de ese tema. Decidió que no debía ser tan importante.

A las diez de la noche fueron a ver la final del torneo de cosplay. Sho se sonrojó cuando una chica con un cosplay muy elaborado de la Chica Maga Oscura ganó la final.

—¡Ah, que linda! —dijo—. Amo esa carta. Es una lástima que sea tan cara.

—¿Te gustan las cartas lindas? —preguntó Judai.

Sho se sonrojó.

—Bueno, llega a una edad en que todo joven sano…

Judai sonrió.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Judai? ¿No hay alguna carta que te guste un poco más que el resto?

—Yo amo a todas mis cartas.

Sho hizo una mueca.

—No me refería a eso.

Judai volvió a reírse.

—Sí, te entiendo. No pienso en esas cosas. Muchas personas considerar “lindas” muchas cosas o a otras personas. Seguro incluso habrá quienes piensen que eres un poco lindo.

Sho se sonrojó.

—¡No digas cosas vergonzosas!

—Sólo digo la verdad.

Judai se estiró para desperezarse.

—Son casi las once y media —dijo tras unos momentos—. Lo mejor es que busquemos un buen lugar para ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

Sho estuvo de acuerdo.

Se abrieron paso entre la multitud. Sho siguió a Judai hasta fuera del festival. Luego de un rato, Judai se las arregló para trepar por una de las escaleras de emergencia de un edificio.

—¿No es algo ilegal?

—No vamos a robar, sólo queremos ir a la azotea para ver el espectáculo.

Sho no parecía muy convencido.

—Descuida, no nos atraparan.

Finalmente, Sho le dio la mano para que lo ayudara a subir. El edificio no era muy alto, sólo cuatro plantas, pero tenía una vista maravillosa de la zona del festival. Llegaron justo a tiempo, un minuto antes de la media noche.

Sho se sentó en el suelo. Por un momento pensó que Judai se sentaría a su lado, pero para su sorpresa, se sentó detrás de él y lo atrajo hacia sí en un abrazo.

Sho sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho y el rubor teñía sus mejillas. Judai era desconcertante, especialmente ahora que lo abrazaba de esa forma por la espalda, al tiempo que lo sentaba en su regazo como si fuera un niño pequeño. Por suerte estaban en la azotea de ese edificio, fuera de las miradas curiosas. No podía evitar sentir vergüenza ya que la forma en que Judai lo abrazaba se prestaba mucho a malinterpretaciones.

Por otro lado, Judai parecía tener el don de pasar desapercibido. Como si pudiera elegir si quería que las personas lo vieran o no. Además de que parecía no importarle lo que otras personas pensaran de él. Pero Sho era diferente, se crío en una familia en la que las apariencias e impresiones lo eran todo. Y él no quería dar la impresión equivocada.

Los fuegos artificiales del festival comenzaron a elevarse hacia el cielo, mostrando a los monstruos más representativos del juego.

—Te dije que lo mejor siempre pasa en la noche —susurró Judai en su oído.

Sho asintió. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Judai le dijo eso, el día que se conocieron. Parecía ser una verdad irrefutable, al menos para Judai. De día su energía estaba al mínimo y sólo quería dormir, pero de noche era otra persona por completo. Siempre, nada más caer la tarde, era como si un hechizo se levantara y de pronto el chico se llenaba de energía y entusiasmo.

—¿Te gustan mucho los festivales?

—¿A quién no? —replicó Judai—. Toda la gente está afuera de noche, sin pensar en irse a dormir. Divirtiéndose en las sombras como hacían antaño. Antes de la Luz. Y está toda la comida, tan deliciosa.

Sho frunció el ceño. Judai siempre hablaba de lo mucho que le gustaba la comida deliciosa, pero nunca lo había visto comer algo. En la escuela pasaba toda la hora del almuerzo durmiendo, a veces en su pupitre, otras bajo la sombra de algún árbol del jardín. Nunca iba a la cafetería o llevaba un _bento_.

Sintió la mano de Judai apartando su cabello del cuello. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando el aliento de Judai lo golpeó en esa zona, seguido de un corto beso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó escandalizado.

Intentó levantarse, pero Judai pasó su brazo por su pecho para mantenerlo allí. Se sentía como la barra de acero de una montaña rusa.

—Hueles delicioso —dijo Judai—. Especialmente esta noche. Toda esa diversión me despertó el apetito.

Sho sintió como el miedo se deslizaba por su estomagó como un cubito de hielo.

—Judai…

—Shhh. Tranquilo. No voy a comerte… todavía no.

Completamente sonrojado, y con el corazón todavía palpitando por el miedo de lo que podían implicar las palabras de Judai, Sho intentó liberarse de su agarre de nuevo.

—¿Pensé que te divertías? —preguntó Judai desconcertado.

Sho tragó saliva.

—Yo… —Apretó el puño. Tenía que ser honesto al respecto. No podía simplemente seguir dejando que Judai lo tratara como un juguete al que podía abrazar y llevar de allí para allá sin tomar en cuenta lo que él quería—. Me haces sentir incómodo y me asustas cuando hablas así y haces estas cosas.

Judai apartó su cabeza de su cuello y lo giró en su regazo para quedar cara a cara. Por un momento Sho pensó que sus ojos habían brillado de color dorado, pero lo descartó. Debía ser el reflejo de los fuegos artificiales.

—Sho, no quiero lastimarte o hacerte sentir incómodo, de verdad… Es sólo…

Parecía que no podía encontrar las palabras.

—Es complicado —dijo finalmente—. Hueles tan bien. Sé que no debo. Es decir, todavía no estás listo.

El miedo volvió con toda su fuerza.

—No entiendo…

Judai sonrió. Era una sonrisa triste. Lo atrajo hacía sí, de tal forma que su cabeza descansara contra su pecho.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo —susurró—. No, en realidad no tienes opción. Nunca la ha habido. Vendrás conmigo.

—¿A dónde? —se atrevió a preguntar. Su corazón latía en su garganta. Aunque había algo más. Ahora que estaba en esa situación, con su oído derecho descansado contra el pecho de Judai, notó algo: no podía escuchar el latido de su corazón o sentir su respiración.

—A cualquier lugar, en realidad —siguió Judai—. Es decir, por ahora estoy aquí, en Domino, pero mañana podría tener que irme a Europa o a América, incluso a otro mundo. Depende de lo que quiera el Rey de la Noche Eterna.

—No entiendo…

En su mente parpadearon brevemente los recuerdos de un sueño olvidado de varios días atrás.

De nuevo trató de alejarse, pero el agarre de acero de Judai se lo impidió.

—No hay mucho que entender. —Sho sintió como Judai se encogía de hombros—. No se supone que vaya a estar mucho tiempo en esta ciudad. Además, debo ir a donde el Clan quiera que vaya.

—¿Qué clan? ¿Dé que estás hablando? En serio, Judai, es como si hablaras en acertijos.

—Nuestro Clan, por supuesto, el Clan de la Noche Eterna.

—¿Nuestro?

—Bueno, en realidad todavía no perteneces a él. No oficialmente, pero ya que eres mío…

¿Suyo? La mente de Sho gritó ante esas últimas palabras.

—¡No! —exclamó mientras por fin lograba deshacerse del agarre de Judai. Quizá porque el grito lo sorprendió haciendo que perdiera agarre—. No puedes ir por allí diciendo esas cosas… Haciendo cosas vergonzosas. Tomando decisiones por otros.

—Pero, Sho, tú eres mío.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Soy mi propia persona. Me voy a casa.

Antes de que pudiera levantarse, Judai lo sujetó por la muñeca y volvió a arrastrarlo hacia su abrazo.

—Por favor, Judai, déjame ir.

—No quiero.

El corazón de Sho comenzó a latir tan fuerte que pensó que se le saldría.

—¿Tienes miedo? —susurró Judai en su oído—. No hay nada que temer. No voy a hacerte daño.

Sho se mordió el labio.

—Quiero irme a casa. Por favor, déjame ir.

—Está bien —aceptó Judai. Soltó a Sho y este se apartó de él rápidamente—. Hablaremos más tarde.

Antes de que Sho pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Judai desapareció. Fue como si la noche se lo hubiera tragado.

Sho se quedó en Shock por un momento, tratando de entender lo que acababa de pasar. Finalmente, dio media vuelta y echó a correr en dirección a la escalera de emergencias. Sólo quería volver a casa.

Tenía que ser una pesadilla. Judai era sólo un chico normal, ¿verdad? Un poco raro, _y posesivo_ , agregó una voz en su cabeza, pero un chico normal a final de cuentas.


	5. Chapter 5

Yubel miró a Judai desde su lugar escondida entre las sombras. Asegurarse de que el niño estuviera a salvo era parte de su deber. Judai podía tener más de cincuenta en años humanos, pero en comparación con sus miles de años de existencia eso era sólo un parpadeo. Era tan parecido a Haou, cuando su amor todavía era un niño humano que correteaba por el palacio sin más preocupación que divertirse con sus amigos espíritus.

A pesar de los cambios que la sangre había hecho en Judai, todavía seguía siendo él: un niño impulsivo que sólo buscaba divertirse. La mayor prueba era lo que había sucedido unos días atrás. Judai realmente había disfrutado del festival, al menos hasta que perdió el control y asustó a ese niño humano amigo suyo.

Yubel se lo había advertido: el hecho de que el Velo entre el mundo humano y el mundo donde ellos vivían estuviera débil, no significaba que podía bajar la guardia. Ese fue el resultado de confiarse, perdió el control de la bestia que habitaba dentro de todo vampiro. Bueno, al menos la de Judai era como un cachorro. De haber sido Haou ese pobre niño humano no habría pasado de esa noche.

Frunció el ceño al ver que de nuevo estaba comparando a Haou con Judai.

No podía evitarse, la Oscuridad, quizá como una broma cruel, moldeó a su nuevo Heraldo para que fuera la imagen perfecta de su antiguo portador. Ayudaba el hecho de que Judai llevaba la sangre real del antiguo Reino corriendo por sus venas.

Por supuesto, la existencia de Judai fue una sorpresa, aunque al mismo tiempo algo esperado. Durante algún tiempo habían sospechado de la existencia de un nuevo Heraldo.

Durante los últimos siglos, Haou había sentido como cada vez le era más difícil contactar con la fuerza que prácticamente le había dado la vida. La única razón para que algo como esto sucediera sólo podía ser que había un nuevo Heraldo. En cierto sentido, Haou tomó eso como una señal de que su trabajo finalmente estaba cerca de terminar —el hecho de que “ _Súper Polimerización_ ” también estuviera por ser completada era también una feliz coincidencia—. Durante miles de años mantuvo a la Luz a raya usando al Clan de la Noche como una extensión de su propia voluntad. Sólo recientemente, cuando su capacidad para usar el poder puro de la Oscuridad comenzó a desaparecer, fue que el Consejo, formado por los ancianos de las familias antiguas, consiguió más poder en el Reino de la Noche Eterna.

No es que Haou no tuviera la fuerza para imponerse de nuevo. Incluso sin la Oscuridad, era un duelista temible a quien pocos se atrevían a desafiar directamente. Pero por ahora era mejor dejarles la ilusión de que tenían algún control.

Entonces sucedió otra cosa: el Velo que separaba el Mundo Humano de las Doce Dimensiones comenzó a hacerse más débil. El Duelo, olvidado durante milenios, regresaba a la Tierra, estableciendo el tablero para una nueva guerra entre la Luz y la Oscuridad.

Durante miles de años el Velo que separaba ambos mundos fue prácticamente inexistente. No era una sorpresa que los humanos tuvieran tantas historias que hablaban de seres fantásticos como duendes, elfos, unicornios y dragones; o leyendas de ciudades o continentes que consideraban perdidos como la Atlántida, Avalón, Irem o Hiperbórea. Hubo un tiempo en que cruzar de un lado a otro, entre el Mundo Humano y las Doce Dimensiones, era tan sencillo como ahora lo era subir a un avión y viajar a otro continente (bueno, al menos para los magos experimentados o aquellos que tenían pactos con viejos clanes de espíritus). Hasta que el Velo se cerró cuando los humanos fueron perdiendo su conexión con los espíritus conforme comenzaban a caer bajo el influjo de la Luz, y esta desterraba el conocimiento sobre el Duelo.

Haou, como es de esperarse, envió a sus espíritus a explorar el Mundo Humano para aprender cuanto había cambiado desde que se perdió el contacto.

Entonces sucedió lo inesperado: encontraron al linaje de su familia mortal todavía vivo. Dos personas, era todo lo que quedaba, pero a final de cuentas su familia. Una madre y su hijo, y el niño, oh, vaya sorpresa inesperada: un niño que era prácticamente el clon exacto de Haou, y nacido también con el poder de la Oscuridad.

Por supuesto, en un primer momento sus Héroes Malvados le aconsejaron que lo mejor era tomar al bebé nacido con el poder de la Oscuridad y criarlo para servirle. Con él bajo su control el Consejo estaría acabado.

Haou simplemente se reclinó en su trono sin contestar nada. Yubel lo conocía mejor que ellos, sabía que él veía la aparición de este niño como la señal defectiva de que por fin era momento de poner todos sus planes en marcha. Haou se contentaría con observar el desarrollo de este niño desde lejos. Quizá interviniendo de tanto en tanto para asegurarse de que estuviera listo para enfrentar a la Luz.

Durante unos pocos años esto fue suficiente. Hasta que la Luz se interpuso. De la noche a la mañana, tras un accidente provocado por los sirvientes de la Luz, Judai quedó huérfano con sólo cinco años de edad. La única familia que le quedaba, la familia de su padre, en lugar de ocuparse del niño se inmiscuyó en una guerra legal para apropiarse de su herencia.

Haou estaba furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevían estos humanos a robar lo que legítimamente le pertenecía al último de los descendientes de su familia?

Haou piso el mundo humano por primera vez en milenios, cediendo a sus impulsos por primera vez en un largo tiempo. Todos los que se atrevieron a robar a Judai terminaron cayendo ante él, sus almas destruidas completamente para evitar que pudiera renacer de cualquier forma posible. Merecían desaparecer completamente en el éter. Ni siquiera les concedió el honor de pasar a formar parte de “ _Súper Polimerización_ ”.

Sólo quedaba una cosa más que hacer: tomar a Judai y llevarlo con él de regreso al Reino de la Noche Eterna.

Habían pasado cincuenta años desde eso en el Reino de la Noche Eterna, diez en el Mundo Humano. No era coincidencia que Haou enviara a Judai de regreso ahora. La Luz estaba creciendo en poder, podía sentirlo.

* * *

Sho no había visto a Judai en toda la semana. El Día de los Espíritus de abril estaba dentro de la Golden Week, así que no volvieron a clases hasta el lunes ocho, una semana después de que se vieron por última vez.

—Buenos días —saludó con voz queda a Judai.

Como de costumbre, su extraño compañero de clases parecía más interesado en dormitar en su escritorio. Sin embargo, en cuanto escuchó el saludo de Sho, levantó la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente.

—Buenos días —dijo.

Sho se mordió el labio y retrocedió un paso. Todavía no sabía que pensar respecto a lo que había pasado ocho días atrás.

—Sobre el día del festival —comenzó Judai—, lo siento. Perdí un poco el control.

Sho lo miró un momento sin saber que pensar.

—¿No hablabas en serio? Es decir, ¿fue una broma? ¿Verdad?

La sonrisa de Judai no vaciló, pero tampoco respondió nada más. Antes de que Sho pudiera decir algo, la profesora Nosaka entró al salón y la clase comenzó.

Durante todo el tiempo, Sho se negó a ver en la dirección general de Judai. En especial porque de tanto en tanto sentía su mirada sobre él, lo cual le daba muchos escalofríos. Al final de las clases, Sho se apresuró a recoger sus cosas. Iba a salir rápidamente del salón, cuando Judai lo detuvo tomándolo por su muñeca izquierda.

—Vamos, es hora de poner a prueba tu mazo.

Sho parpadeó un par de veces, pero como sucediera el día del festival, Judai pareció superado por su entusiasmo y lo arrastró fuera de la escuela.

Se detuvieron frente a un salón de juegos en el que rentaban Discos de Duelo para que los estudiantes pasaran un rato de diversión. En otra ciudad posiblemente habría estado lleno de jugadores amateurs, pero siendo Domino, había muchos buenos duelistas. Quizá algunos de ellos podrían ir a la Academia de Duelos si intentaran tomar el examen.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó Sho.

—Lo dije, vamos a probar tu mazo. En este lugar organizan torneos todas las semanas. Los mejores duelistas de la ciudad vienen aquí. Vas a participar.

Sho abrió la boca como si fuera un pez fuera del agua.

—¡Yo no puedo hacer eso! —dijo por fin.

—Claro que puedes —insistió Judai—. Es sólo un poco de diversión, no pasará nada.

Sho se mordió el labio. Sabiendo que cualquier queja sólo caería en oídos sordos, siguió a Judai al interior del local para inscribirse al torneo.

Unos minutos después, un nervioso Sho se puso de pie ante su primer oponente. Colocó su mazo en el Disco de Duelo y sacó la primera mano. No había usado un Disco de Duelo desde su fallido intento de entrar en la Academia de Duelos, así que estaba un poco más nervioso de lo normal.

Todavía algo dudoso, giró la cabeza para ver a Judai. Este simplemente le sonrió para darle ánimos.

Sho suspiró y luego se giró para enfrentar a su oponente.

* * *

Yubel observó a los humanos mientras participaban en el torneo. Había algunos que tenían posibilidades, pero en general ninguno de los presentes sobreviviría más de un día en las Doce Dimensiones. Por lo menos era un punto de partida para que Judai probara las habilidades de su nuevo juguete.

Durante los últimos meses había vigilado atentamente al niño humano. No sólo por el hecho de que parecía ser inmune al Dominio, una Disciplina en la que Judai era especialmente bueno, en parte por ser el Heraldo de la Oscuridad, sino también porque golpeaba demasiado cerca de casa.

Se veía tan nervioso y asustado como había estado él mismo cuando fue llamado al palacio para cumplir el juramento de servidumbre de su familia a la Familia Real. Por supuesto, en aquel entonces era un simple niño de cinco años a quien de un día para otro se había separado de sus padres para enviarlo en un carruaje escoltado por soldados y espíritus a reunirse con el niño que había heredado el poder de la Oscuridad. Tenía razones para tener miedo.

Este niño, por otro lado, tenía tres veces la edad que él había tenido entonces, y temblaba como un ratón ante la simple mención del duelo.

Tal vez tenía potencial como Judai pensaba, pero también era demasiado blando. Muchos humanos pecaban de eso. Vivir tranquilamente en su mundo, con los Velos prácticamente cerrados, significaba que ninguno de ellos había experimentado la emoción del verdadero duelo, o el temor de que el siguiente turno pudiera significar tu muerte…

Al menos hasta ahora, cuando Haou completara su plan el Velo entre ambos mundos desaparecería por completo. La noche sería verdaderamente eterna y la Luz, buena o mala, nunca más volvería a brillar. Entonces, los humanos que sobrevivieran, tendrían que acostumbrarse a luchar por su vida con sus cartas.

Vio al niño respirar aliviado cuando, a duras penas, consiguió hacer caer a su oponente. También la sonrisa radiante de Judai cuando el pequeño mortal sonrió satisfecho mientras gritaba que lo había logrado.

Una sonrisa que recordaba de hacía miles de años, cuando Haou lo veía y sonreía de la misma forma. La sonrisa que le llenó de valor y le inspiró a ser los suficientemente fuerte para poder proteger a su amado.

—El Heraldo necesita de un guardián —recordó las palabras del Rey.

Teóricamente, ese era su trabajo, por eso Haou le envió a vigilar a Judai, aunque eso lo rompiera el corazón a ambos. Su misión era asegurarse de que el nuevo Heraldo tuviera la fuerza suficiente para hacer lo que debía.

—Asegúrate que se mantenga ocupado por la Luz —ordenó Haou—. Mientras ambas fuerzas están ocupadas en su batalla, yo podré hacer mi movimiento.

Sintió el tirón conocido de la Oscuridad, al parecer todavía no satisfecha con este arreglo. Lo ignoró, como llevaba haciendo desde que Haou el habló sobre sus planes.

Haou estaba en lo correcto. Terminar esa guerra era lo mejor. Crear un mundo completamente nuevo, donde no importaba la existencia de la Luz y la Oscuridad. Un mundo de una noche interminable.

—No es traición —repitió—. Esta absurda guerra terminará y Judai será libre para marcharse por su cuenta o quedarse a gobernar junto con nosotros.

Miró atentamente al niño mientras luchaba su segundo duelo. Había un brillo en sus ojos que le recordaba su propia emoción por luchar. Sólo duró un segundo, y quizá si no estuviera tan atento habría pensado que lo imaginó.

Una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios al formarse una idea.

—El Heraldo necesita un guardián —repitió las palabras que el padre de Haou le había dicho hace tanto tiempo.

Eran verdad, Judan necesitaba un guardián. Uno al que pudiera amar como Haou lo amaba a él, uno capaz de corresponder a ese amor. Tal vez este chico, Sho, podría ser útil después de todo.


	6. Chapter 6

Mayo se deslizó rápidamente hasta junio, y el calor fue incrementándose conforme el verano se acercaba. Esto también significaba que el sol se volvió mucho más molesto, al grado que Judai no podía dormir muy bien en el salón de clases, con lo que su mal humor durante el día empeoró. Incluso alguna vez pensó en dejar de ir al colegio, y sólo se detenía porque eso significaba ver menos a Sho y además lo último que quería era a los profesores llamando a su puerta porque no se presentaba a clases. No podía esperar a que llegaran las vacaciones de verano y poder dormir todo el día; pero, para su mala suerte, todavía restaban dos meses más de clases.

No tenía más remedio que aguantar por ahora.

Al menos Sho había avanzado mucho en sus capacidades como duelista, y el pensar en nuevas formas para que siguiera creciendo lo mantenía ocupado durante esos días cada vez más largos. Cierto, no ganó el torneo al que lo inscribió, aunque no por falta de esfuerzo. Incluso Yubel admitió que tal vez no era un duelista tan patético como creyó en un primer momento. Eso era un gran avance.

Como pensó desde el primer momento, el mayor problema de Sho era su falta de confianza, y esto dejaba la pregunta: ¿quién fue el causante de esto? Claramente los complejos de Sho venían de años de escuchar que no valía la pena. Si encontraba al responsable mandaría al diablo las sutilezas y el perfil bajo. Quien haya hecho eso, merecía ser secado hasta la muerte.

Su teoría inicial fue que debía deberse a su familia, puesto que Sho se negaba hablar sobre ella, normalmente evadiendo el tema. Pero, tras pasar algunas horas observando desde las sombras, se dio cuenta que no podía ser así. Su abuela era una mujer amable que se preocupaba por su bienestar, y hasta cierto punto lo mimaba mucho. Y su madre, aunque pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando, se tomaba el tiempo para hablar con él sobre cómo iba en sus clases o si había algo que necesitara. Cierto, parecía haber algo de remordimiento en sus acciones; sin embargo, ella no parecía ser la razón de los complejos de Sho, a pesar de que claramente el niño se esforzaba por no decepcionarla.

Además de ellas, se enteró que Sho tenía un hermano mayor que iba a la Academia de Duelos y a quién parecía admirar mucho. El hermano también parecía ser el orgullo de la familia. Sin embargo, no había señales de que él viviera en la casa. Una que, dicho sea de paso, era demasiado grande para sólo tres personas. Especialmente porque era una de las pocas casas tradicionales que había en ciudad Domino.

Curiosamente, no había señal alguna de algún otro miembro de la familia. Nada de fotografías o cualquier otro rastro que indicara que Sho tenía un padre. Por supuesto, bien podría haber muerto, en cuyo caso habría un altar como el que había en el salón dedicado a su abuelo. Así que la opción más lógica era un divorcio. Uno de los malos, si debía interpretar la falta completa de su presencia en la vida de Sho.

Judai decidió dejar de indagar en ese aspecto de momento, y concentrarse en mejorar las habilidades y la confianza de Sho. Y tal vez también debería comprar un par de discos de duelo. Usar el disco que trajo desde las Doce Dimensiones no parecía ser una buena idea, con Seto Kaiba espiando por todas partes.

Otro de los motivos por los que esperaba con ansias las vacaciones era porque los mejores torneos amateur de Domino se llevaban a cabo durante el verano, así que bien podría usar los meses que quedaban para perseguir la meta de ganar algunos de esos torneos. Quizá él también participaría. Hacía tiempo que necesitaba de un buen duelo.

Era viernes por la noche, y estaba sentado en la sala, con su mazo y las cartas que había reunido los últimos meses en la mesita del café, trabajando en ajustar sus estrategias y ver que uso podría dar a esas cartas.

—Interesante colección.

Una voz femenina lo sacó de su concentración, haciendo que Judai levantara la cabeza de golpe, al tiempo que sentía las suaves manos de una mujer acariciando su rostro.

—¡Camula!

Judai se levantó y abrazó a la vampiresa, quien estaba de pie detrás de él. Camula sonrió feliz, mientras alzaba al joven y besaba su frente.

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó mientras se sentaba en el sillón a su lado.

—Aburriéndome —respondió Judai—. Tengo que ir a la escuela con los mortales y hacer toda clase de misiones absurdas. No sé porque Haou permitió al consejo enviarme aquí.

Camula no pudo evitar reír divertida.

—Vamos, ¿no puede ser tan malo? Al menos espero que hayas reducido un poco la población de ganado.

Judai hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—Está prohibido matar en la ciudad de Kaiba.

Fue el turno de Camula de mostrar su descontento. Sabía todo de ese desastre ocurrido con Seto Kaiba un par de años atrás. Ella misma fue contactada para castigar al idiota que les costó el ser descubiertos por el maldito segundo mejor duelista del mundo.

—¿Cómo soportas este mundo? —preguntó Judai—. Me volvería loco si tuviera que pasar veinte años en este lugar.

—Dos años —corrigió Camula—. El tiempo en este mundo es diferente.

—Lo sé, pero para mí fueron veinte años. Quería verte desde hace mucho. Habría ido a buscarte, pero el consejo me tiene atrapado aquí. Y Yubel no es de mucha ayuda.

—Mocoso engreído —gruñó Yubel apareciendo en un rincón de la habitación con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Camula se levantó e hizo una pequeña reverencia ante el espíritu. No era un vampiro, pero seguía siendo el consorte del rey. Yubel simplemente asintió y luego volvió a desaparecer.

—¿Vas a quedarte por aquí?

Camula sonrió con tristeza.

—Lo siento, pequeño, pero sólo estoy de paso por la ciudad. Mi misión se acerca a un punto crítico y estaré muy ocupada en los próximos meses.

Judai hizo un puchero como si fuera un niño pequeño. Camula era la única persona, por así decirlo, ante la que Judai mostraba su lado más infantil.

—Si las cosas salen bien, terminaré mi misión pronto. Tal vez pueda quedarme un poco más por aquí.

El rostro de Judai se iluminó ante la perspectiva.

—¡Sería maravilloso!

Camula rio entre dientes ante el entusiasmo de Judai.

—Ahora, ¿por qué no me cuentas un poco sobre lo que has estado haciendo?

Judai suspiró.

—No mucho. Me obligan a ir a la escuela, como dije, para mantener las apariencias y a buscar algunas cartas. Una tontería sobre estudiar que tan avanzado está el duelo en este mundo. Eso, y vigilar un poco por aquí o por allá. No es que pueda hacer muchas cosas sin exponerme. Kaiba parece saber absolutamente todo lo que pasa por aquí. Un paso en falso y puede descubrirme.

Camula asintió. Confiaba que Judai podía pasar desapercibido, de toda su especie era el más humano. Algo lógico, era el más joven de todo el clan y el haber nacido en la época moderna significaba que para él era mucho más fácil mezclarse entre los mortales. El vampiro más cercano a su edad tenía alrededor de doscientos años, y nació en las Doce Dimensiones. Contrario a lo que los humanos pensaban, era sumamente extraño que un vampiro Engendrara a otro. El Clan sólo quería a lo mejor, así que la decisión de traer a un humano a sus filas se tomaba con mucho cuidado.

También estaba el hecho de que durante siglos el Clan de la Noche estuvo dividido. Los vampiros en el Mundo Humano se vieron forzados a ser cuidadosos ante el constante acoso de los cazadores, sobre todo en Europa a causa del poder que obtuvo la Inquisición durante la edad media y hasta muy entrado el siglo XIX. Incluso ahora se movían en secreto ocultos del ojo público en un mundo que se había olvidado de las viejas leyendas y ahora consideraba sus métodos una atrocidad que nunca debió pasar.

Camula detestaba recordar esto. Esos siglos de angustia, viendo como cada uno de sus amigos fue cazado por la Iglesia. Las décadas de soledad en ese viejo castillo, protegida por viejos conjuros puestos allí por su familia mortal, un antiguo poderoso clan de hechiceros, del cual ahora sólo quedaban unos pocos huesos que siglo a siglo languidecían hasta ser sólo polvo encerrado en viejas tumbas. Familia mortal que fue cazada por los Inquisidores con tanta insistencia como a los otros miembros de su Clan.

Siempre agradecería a Haou por haberla encontrado, por llevarla a ese mundo del que sólo había escuchado leyendas, por haberle permitido conocer a Judai, un pequeño humano en ese entonces, que estaba tan solo y desesperado como ella. Un dulce y pequeño niño a quien pudo amar como algún día amo a sus crías, las crías que la iglesia sacó de sus ataúdes durante el día para empalar sus corazones y quemar sus restos.

Cierto, no era su sangre la que corría por las venas de Judai, era la de Haou, pero para ella siempre sería su cría.

—Encontré a un mortal muy interesante. Es inmune al Dominio.

Camula enarcó una ceja.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, lo he confirmado. Y es un buen duelista. _Lo quiero_.

Camula sonrió con malicia.

—¿ _Lo quieres_? ¿En qué sentido? ¿Quieres comerlo o…?

—¡No! —se quejó Judai negando con la cabeza enérgicamente—. Quiero engendrarlo.

Camula se puso seria.

—Judai, amor, eres muy joven para tener tus propias crías.

Judai hizo un puchero.

—No te pongas del lado de Yubel. _Quiero_ a Sho.

Camula suspiró, mientras sentaba a Judai en su regazo como si todavía fuera un niño pequeño. Solía hacer mucho eso cuando Judai despertaba atormentado por pesadillas en las que veía morir a sus padres mortales una y otra vez. Si Haou no se hubiera desecho de los malditos fanáticos de la Luz que le provocaron ese dolor hace años, ella misma estaría dándoles caza para destruirlos con sus propias manos.

—¿De verdad lo quieres o sólo es un pequeño capricho?

—¡No es un capricho!

—¿Estás seguro?

Judai asintió con la cabeza, muy convencido.

—Durante cincuenta años has estado solo, siendo el único mortal en nuestro mundo que no era ganado, sin poder mezclarte con otros. —Oh, y vaya que Judai había intentado hacerse amigo de los otros humanos, pero estos lo veían con miedo y huían de él. Era ganado que conocía su lugar y sabían que, incluso cuando Judai era tan humano como ellos, era el protegido del mismo Rey Supremo y algún día se sentaría a su lado como un miembro en todo derecho del Clan de la Noche—. Haou te Engendró a una edad muy joven…

—Lo sé —dijo Judai hundiéndose un poco. Si él no hubiera sido tan estúpido como para caer en esa trampa… Nunca se engendraba a alguien tan joven, y Haou se vio forzado a hacerlo para evitar que muriera.

—No fue tu culpa, amor.

Se lo habían repetido muchas veces, pero parecía no entrar en esa dura cabezota con forma de Kuriboh.

Camula suspiró de nuevo, mientras acariciaba los mechones de Judai en un gesto maternal. Para que Judai olvidara ese trago amargo, decidió volver al tema de ese mortal a quien Judai quería engendrar:

—Judai, sólo quiero que seas honesto contigo mismo: ¿realmente quieres a este mortal o sólo es un capricho por tu necesidad de tener a alguien a tu lado?

—Sho tiene potencial…

—No lo dudo, pero el potencial no significa que deba ser atraído hacia nuestro mundo. No todos los mortales están hechos para vivir tanto tiempo. Muchos enloquecen ante la sangre, otros no soportan más de unos pocos siglos y terminan suicidándose.

Judai asintió. Había escuchado historias terribles sobre los desdichados que no soportaban la inmortalidad. Y no podía mentirse, a veces sentía miedo de que él mismo no soportaría esa existencia.

También conocía las horribles formas en que algunas familias escogían a sus miembros antes de que Haou las unificara a todas en el Clan de la Noche Eterna y creara leyes sobre cómo y cuándo engendrar.

Uno de los ancianos del consejo disfrutaba asustarlo, cuando todavía era un niño mortal rodeado de seres inmortales que con gusto le abrirían las venas para beber toda su sangre, con cuentos de como solían darles a sus escogidos sólo la suficiente sangre para que se mantuvieran apenas vivos, y luego los enterraban en espera de que el hambre y la desesperación los hiciera destrozar sus ataúdes y excavar hacia la superficie. Y sólo aquellos que eran capaces de mantener algo de cordura después de eso eran admitidos. El resto volvían a las tumbas, o se dejaban allí si nunca lograron emerger, hasta que los cazadores llegaban a destruirles o la inanición los convertía en momias vivientes que permanecerían en sus tumbas, sumidas en un ciclo perpetuo de desesperación hasta el final de los tiempos.

—Estoy seguro que algunos de esos pobres diablos todavía están allí —terminó su relato—, en sus tumbas ancestrales, retorciéndose de hambre tras siglos sin probar una sola gota de sangre. Tal vez el rey debería dejar que realicemos el viejo ritual contigo, para ver si de verdad eres digno de pertenecer al Clan.

No hace falta decir lo furiosa que estaba Camula cuando Judai no pudo dormir durante toda una semana después de escuchar aquello.

—Háblame de este Sho.

Esto pareció animar a Judai.

Judai le contó como lo había conocido, y el hecho de que en primera instancia pensó que de hecho estaba bajo su Dominio, ya que cuando técnicamente le ordenó que hiciera gran parte de su trabajo escolar —lo que le ganó una pequeña regañina de Camula por ser flojo— no se quejó en lo absoluto. Por supuesto, luego Yubel le llamó la atención sobre el hecho de que el Dominio no funcionaba en él. Así que decidió prestarle un poco más de atención.

—Tiene potencial, sólo necesita un poco más de autoestima. Estoy seguro de que puede convertirse en uno de los mejores duelistas de este mundo. Al menos creo que podría patear el trasero de uno dos miembros del consejo.

—Tienes mucha confianza en él.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Quieres conocerlo? Estoy seguro de que podrás comprobar que es tan bueno como digo.

Los ojos de Camula brillaron con interés.

—¿Estás seguro?

Camula no era precisamente un oponente fácil. Al grado de que era la única duelista en el Clan a quien se le permitía usar la “ _Puerta de la Ilusión_ ”, posiblemente la carta más poderosa en posesión del Clan y una carta que sólo un vampiro podía usar con todo su potencial. No por nada ella era uno de los generales más confiables de Haou.

—No te lo diría si no lo creyera.

—Tal vez cuando termine mi misión ponga a prueba a tu amiguito.

Judai asintió.

—Exactamente, ¿cuál es tu misión?

—No sé si debería decirte…

—¡Oh, por favor! Yo te hable sobre la mía. No es como si vaya a decirla a nadie. Además de Yubel y Sho no habló con nadie, y no voy a ir por allí a contarle a Sho sobre lo que pasa aquí.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Yubel—. Después de lo que hiciste durante el Día de los Espíritus me sorprende que el niño no haya salido huyendo aterrado de la ciudad.

Judai hizo una mueca.

—¿Se sucedió? —preguntó Camula.

—Nada —respondió Judai malhumorado.

—Judai…

El joven vampiros se mordió el labio ante el tono usado por Camula, tan similar al que usaba su madre cuando rompía alguno de sus jarrones por jugar dentro de la casa y trataba de ocultarlo debajo de algún mueble.

—Sólo fue un pequeño desliz. ¡Pero Sho pensó que todo era una broma!

—¿Estás seguro?

—Fue hace meses. Seguramente Sho ya lo olvido…

Camula suspiró en un gesto decepcionado.

—Tendremos que comprobarlo. ¿Sabes lo terrible que podría ser si alguien te vio?

—Soy cuidadoso…

—Al parecer no lo suficiente.

Camula envolvió sus largos dedos en los mechones de Judai, en un gesto relajante.

—Sabes lo peligroso que puede ser cometer un error en esta ciudad. —Judai asintió lentamente—. Asegurémonos que no ha quedado un solo cabo suelto.

Judai asintió lentamente. No quería involucrar a Sho en todo eso… no al menos todavía, pero Camula tenía razón.

—Muy bien, ¿por qué no invitas a Sho aquí mañana? Creo que lo mejor es conocerlo.

—Pensé que sólo estabas de paso por la ciudad.

—Estaré por aquí un par de semanas. Hay algo que necesito revisar.

—Muy bien. Invitare a Sho mañana.

Camula besó a Judai en la frente.

—No te preocupes. Hay forma de lidiar con estas cosas sin tener que matarlo. Además, si como dices está convencido que todo fue una especie de broma, ni siquiera tendremos que hacer nada.

—Muy bien.

Camula sonrió para alentar a Judai y disipar un poco su preocupación por su amigo.

Yubel sonrió satisfecha. No sería necesario matar al niño, independientemente de lo que descubrieran. Ella tenía sus propias formas de atar los cabos sueltos, al menos en lo que respectaba a este chico. Además, posiblemente Camula podría descubrir un poco más sobre el porqué el niño era inmune al Dominio. Ella estaba más familiarizada con la magia restante del Mundo Humano después de todo.


	7. Chapter 7

Sho estaba muy concentrado terminando sus deberes de matemáticas cuando su abuela le interrumpió.

—Tienes una llamada telefónica —dijo la anciana y luego se retiró para seguir con sus quehaceres diarias.

Sho frunció el ceño mientras salía de su habitación y se dirigía a las escaleras. ¿Quién podía llamarle? No le había dado su número telefónico a nadie, ni siquiera a Judai, a quién podía definir como su único amigo.

Tomó el auricular y contestó.

—¿Hola?

—¡Hola! —la voz de Judai se escuchaba demasiado entusiasta para esa hora, tomando en cuenta que no era siquiera el mediodía.

—¿Judai? —preguntó extrañado—. ¿Cómo obtuviste mi número?

—Está en el directorio.

Sho parpadeó un par de veces. Eso… tenía sentido. Aunque eso le hizo preguntarse si Judai habría marcado todos los números en el directorio con su apellido hasta que lo encontró.

—¿Qué harás esta tarde? —preguntó Judai.

—Eh, tarea. Hay muchos deberes pendientes para la próxima semana.

—¿De verdad?

—Lo sabrías sí prestaras atención. —Judai todavía pedía prestadas sus notas, pero no parecía importarle mucho entregar sus deberes.

—Sí, bueno, eso es aburrido. ¿Puedes posponerlo? Mamá está en la ciudad, y quiere conocer a mis amigos. Bueno, conocerte. Eres mi único amigo en la ciudad en realidad.

—¿Hoy?

—Sí, hoy mismo. Esta noche, para ser especifico. Tendremos una pequeña cena. Sólo tú, mamá y yo.

Sho suspiró.

—Sí, bueno, está bien.

—¡Sí! Te buscaré esta tarde, como a las seis.

Antes de que Sho pudiera decir nada más, Judai colgó. Se quedó allí un rato, con el auricular en la orna escuchando el pitido que indicaba que la llamada se había cortado, pensando en lo surrealista que se sentía aquello. Él nunca recibía llamadas de amigos ni invitaciones a sus casas. No al menos de la forma sincera en que lo hacía Judai. Cuando era Sho Marufuji había muchos que querían estar bien con él, ya fuera para disfrutar algo de la influencia de su familia, o porque querían usarlo para acercarse a Ryo. Era extraño tener un amigo al que realmente podía llamar _suyo_.

Sho regresó a su habitación para tratar terminar sus deberes antes de la hora de la comida. Sin embargo, no pudo concentrarse. Sólo pensaba en la invitación de Judai. ¿Era normal sentirse tan extraño por una simple invitación a cenar para conocer a su madre?

Hizo una mueca ante lo último. Fuera de contexto, eso podría interpretarse como alguien que está nervioso por conocer a los padres de su novio o novia.

“¿Qué tonterías estás pensando?”, se cuestionó mientras dejaba caer la cabeza sobre el cuaderno.

Recordó lo extraño que Judai se había comportado la noche del festival y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. ¿Por qué demonios Judai había tenido que hacer esas cosas tan vergonzosas? ¿Y por qué después de más de un mes desde entonces no podía apartar eso de su mente?

Quedando claro que no podría volver a concentrarse en sus tareas, cerró el cuaderno y decidió tomar una ducha fría para ver si eso le despejaba la mente. De todas formas, tenía que pensar en que usaría esa noche. Si la madre de Judai quería conocerlo lo ideal sería estar presentable para dar una buena impresión, después de todo, ella amablemente lo había invitado a cenar a su casa.

Frunció el ceño al pensar en las palabras de Judai. Dijo que su madre estaba en la ciudad, y por la forma en que lo dijo dio a entender que ella no estaba mucho por la ciudad. Debía ser triste estar lejos de ella, después de todo por la forma en que Judai habló de ella, incluso en pocas palabras, podía notar lo mucho que la quería.

Por otro lado, lo llamó su único amigo en la ciudad. No pudo evitar sonrojarse. No entendía cómo podía hacer. Sí, bueno, Judai era un poco arisco durante el día, pero una vez que el sol se ocultaba era posiblemente el chico de su edad más enérgico que había visto en su vida, en especial cuando se trataba del duelo. Debía admitir que, en las últimas semanas, algo de ese entusiasmo se le estaba contagiando. Había olvidado lo que era batirse en duelo sólo por diversión y sin tener que pensar en la presión de ser el mejor únicamente porque era un Marufuji y para no dejar en vergüenza a su hermano. Judai le había devuelto eso. Así que no le cabía en la cabeza porque alguien como él sólo tenía un amigo. Parecía ser el tipo de persona que podría rodearse fácilmente de gente.

Pensando en la forma en la que se comportaba en la escuela, y esa aura extraña que a veces lo rodeaba, al parecer asustando a otros (a él mismo le daba miedo algunas veces, pero a la vez le resultaba imposible dar la vuelta y alejarse como el resto de las personas), se dio cuenta que tal vez Judai no hacía más amigos en la escuela o entre los duelistas que participaban en los torneos en los que lo inscribía porque no quería.

Sin embargo, si quería ser su amigo. ¿Por qué alguien como Judai querría ser amigo de alguien como él?

Sacudió la cabeza ante ese pensamiento. Uno que definitivamente Judai no aprobaría.

Volvió a hacer una mueca. Allí estaba de nuevo, reprendiéndose a sí mismo en base a lo que pensaba que Judai diría si lo escuchara.

Ah, definitivamente necesitaba esa ducha fría.

Después de su ducha, avisó a su abuela que su amigo lo había invitado a cenar en su casa. Su madre no estaba en casa debido a horas extra en el trabajo. En las últimas semanas eso no era una novedad.

Su abuela parecía tan contenta de esto como un par de horas atrás, cuando le avisó que tenía una llamada de un amigo. Lo cierto es que, más que molestarse porque llegara continuamente tarde de la escuela, la anciana parecía muy feliz por eso. Tal vez pensaba que ya había superado la depresión que le provoco el divorcio de sus padres.

Tal vez era así. Sus corridas detrás de Judai de tienda en tienda y torneo en torneo dejaban poco tiempo para pensar en su padre y en lo deprimido que lo dejó fallar en su examen de la Academia de Duelos.

Como sea, su abuela no se molestó con él por comer un poco menos de lo normal. Incluso cuando lo normal era que insistiera en que comiera dos o hasta tres platos.

—Te ayudara a crecer. Eres muy bajo para tu edad.

Sho sabía que en realidad su estatura era por genética, los genes buenos se los llevó su hermano; pero tampoco podía romper el corazón de la amable ancianita, así que trataba de comer todo lo que le servía.

A las seis de la tarde, se sentó en la sala y miró el reloj de pared con nerviosismo. Judai llegaría en cualquier momento.

Estaba usando la mejor ropa que tenía sin llegar a ser completamente formal. Es decir, sólo era una cena en casa de su mejor amigo, no era necesario usar traje y corbata, o algún traje tradicional, para eso. Tampoco es como si fuera a conocer a su futura suegra.

Volvió a reprenderse por pensar cosas vergonzosas.

Casi saltó cuando escuchó el timbre de la casa. Respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse, revisó que todo estuviera bien, especialmente su disco de duelo —el mismo que Judai insistió en comprar para él como regalo de cumpleaños, incluso cuando él le insistió que no era necesario pues faltaban meses para eso— y su mazo. Estaba seguro que Judai querría tener un duelo luego de la cena, o tal vez antes.

—Ya me voy, abuela —anunció—, volveré más tarde.

Su abuela lo despidió y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Judai sonrió en cuanto lo vio de esa forma radiante en la que sólo él podía.

—Oh, qué bien que traes tu disco y tus cartas. Olvide decirte que las trajeras.

—Bueno, ¿no dices que un duelista siempre debe estar preparado?

Los ojos de Judai brillaron ante esa respuesta.

—Eso mismo. Además, seguro mamá querrá enfrentarte en duelo.

Sho parpadeó sorprendido.

—¿Tu madre?

—Sí, ella es muy buena. De hecho, me enseñó mucho de lo que sé sobre el duelo.

No pudo evitar sentirse algo intimidado por eso. Judai era muy bueno. Nunca había podido ganarle una sola vez, y eso que ya había conseguido ganar un par de los torneos más pequeños (todavía se ponía algo nervioso si avanzaba mucho en los torneos más grandes). Estaba seguro que, si Judai se inscribiera en vez de quedarse atrás a darle ánimos, los ganaría todos.

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa de Judai, conversando casualmente sobre la última expansión que se lanzaría a mediados de mes. Judai estaba especialmente expectante, ya que incluiría nuevo soporte para los Héroes.

Durante el trayecto, algunas veces Sho sentía que habían estado caminando durante horas, sólo para mirar el reloj en su teléfono y darse cuenta que apenas si habían pasado unos minutos. También, no pudo evitar sentir que estaban dando muchas vueltas innecesarias, casi como si la ciudad se hubiera convertido en un laberinto. Claro, Judai parecía no darse cuenta de esto y seguía hablando como si no pasara nada.

Finalmente se detuvieron frente a una enorme mansión de estilo europeo. Se veía algo sombría, especialmente a esa hora de la tarde, en que el sol estaba en su punto más bajo antes de desaparecer.

Sho tragó saliva. De pronto se sintió como si fuera un cordero entrando en la guarida del lobo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Judai cuando notó que no lo había seguido a través de las verjas de la casa.

Sho lo miró, volvió a tragar, y luego asintió.

—Vamos, Sho, entra. Mamá está esperando por nosotros.

Dio un paso al interior de la casa. Sintió un escalofrío. Judai sonrió y lo tomó de la mano para tirar de él hacia el interior de la propiedad. Las verjas se cerraron solas en cuanto se alejaron lo suficiente de ellos, haciendo que diera un respingo.

—Son automáticas —aclaró Judai—. Algo así como las puertas de los centros comerciales.

Asintió aceptando esa respuesta, aunque no estaba seguro de si Judai estaba siendo honesto. Algo le decía que no era algo tan simple en realidad.

El escalofrío volvió con más fuerza cuando se detuvieron en el pórtico y Judai abrió las dos enormes puertas de madera casi sin esfuerzo.

Se encontró en un salón que le recordó los de las mansiones de los socios de su padre, a las que tuvo que ir a socializar cuando este aún tenía algo de esperanza en que resultara ser un buen activo para la familia Marufuji. Había un piso de azulejos que recordaba a un tablero de ajedrez, en cuyo centro había una larga alfombra que se dirigía a las escaleras de tres tramos con forma de Y. El paisaje se complementaba con columnas de mármol, y una decoración anticuada pero elegante, casi como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo unos cien años o más.

—Buenas noches —escuchó la voz de una mujer proveniente de las escaleras.

Alzó la mirada. Allí estaba una dama de aspecto elegante de pie en el descanso central de las escaleras. Tenía rasgos europeos, una larga cabellera color verde esmeralda y una mirada penetrante que le provocó escalofríos. Además, iba ataviada con un elegante vestido el cual no desentonaba para nada con la decoración de la casa. Esto hizo que sintiera no haber elegido el traje formal y la corbata después de todo. Oh, bueno, lo animaba el hecho de que Judai vestía tan desgarbado como de costumbre.

—Sho, te presento a mi madre.

El chico asintió. Tenía la impresión de que la había visto en algún lugar, pero por más que trataba no era capaz de encajar en dónde. Casi como intentar recordar un sueño. Decidió que debía ser su imaginación.

—Camula Karnstein —se presentó la dama con un tono que hizo sonrojar a Sho—, es un placer conocerte.

—El gusto es mío, soy Sho Fujita.

La dama descendió el tramo de las escaleras casi como si flotara sobre los escalones, o así le pareció a Sho ya que casi no notaba el movimiento de sus pies ocultos por el largo vestido.

En pocos segundos la mujer estaba frente a él. Lo sujetó por la barbilla con sus largos dedos enguantados.

—Eres un chico realmente lindo —dijo, haciendo que el sonrojo de Sho se incrementara.

—Muchas gracias por invitarme.

—No es problema.

Se alejó de Sho pasando junto a Judai.

—Podemos pasar a la sala a hablar un poco.

Judai sonrió a Sho para tranquilizarlo, y luego ambos siguieron a la dama.

La sala tenía una decoración europea de siglos pasados, igual que el salón. Sho quedó sorprendido, era casi como entrar a un museo o a un set de una película de época ambientada en Europa, algo muy poco común de ver en Japón.

—Por favor, toma asiento —pidió la dama, mientras ella ocupaba el sillón individual.

Sho se sentó en el sofá grande, y Judai a su lado.

—Judai me ha contado mucho de ti. La verdad, me alegro de que puedas ser su amigo. Le es muy difícil hacer amigos.

—¡Mamá!

Ella rio quedamente de la reacción de Judai. Su voz era como una campanilla.

—No es nada, de verdad —respondió Sho sonrojado.

La conversación trascurrió con casualidad. Camula le hizo algunas preguntas sobre la escuela, en especial como le estaba yendo a Judai. Sho no sabía si debía contestar con sinceridad. Miró a la madre de Judai un momento, notando un brillo de interés en sus ojos. Abrió la boca, sintiendo la necesidad de decir la verdad, pero a medio camino se arrepintió, no queriendo traicionar a Judai.

—Él… se esfuerza.

El brillo en los ojos de la dama pareció incrementarse, lo cual hizo que Sho volviera a sentir escalofríos.

—Es bueno escuchar eso.

Judai se rio con nerviosismo.

—Entonces, Judai me dice que eres un duelista muy bueno.

—Está exagerando.

—Tonterías, Sho, realmente eres bueno.

Sho se sonrojó.

—Bueno, la única forma de saberlo es probando, ¿no te parece?

Sho asintió, mientras llevaba su mano a su disco de duelo.

—¿Por qué no jugamos del modo tradicional en la mesa?

Sho estuvo de acuerdo. Decidieron usar la mesa del café para su duelo. La madre de Judai jugaba con un mazo de zombis, en especial vampiros. Sho hizo su mejor esfuerzo, pero pronto quedó claro que ella era tan buena como había pensado según lo que Judai dijo.

—Ciertamente puedo ver el potencial —dijo ella cuando terminó el duelo, mirando a Judai, quien asintió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

La dama se puso de pie.

—Creo que podemos ir pasando al comedor.

Sho se sintió algo intimidado cuando se encontró con un comedor enorme, para al menos veinte personas. Parecía demasiado exagerado para sólo tres personas.

La cena igualmente pasó en una conversación casual. Las preguntas sobre la escuela pasaron a otras un poco más personales, aunque Sho en el momento no se percató de ese detalle. La comida estaba deliciosa, y una vez que se acostumbró a la extraña atmosfera que había en casa de Judai, comenzó a sentirse muy cómodo y a responder las preguntas de la madre de Judai sin prestar mucha atención a lo que respondía.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya era muy noche y comenzaba a sentirse somnoliento.

—Tal vez debas acompañar al joven Marufuji a su casa.

Sho quiso replicar respecto al error del apellido, pero la verdad estaba tan agotado que sólo pudo asentir, mientras Judai se ponía de pie.

—Vamos, Sho, te llevaré a casa.

Sho no recordaba mucho del trayecto de regreso a casa. Parecía que había cerrado los ojos y luego ya estaba frente a la puerta de su casa despidiéndose de Judai. Al pensar en ese detalle, lo atribuyó a lo cansado que estaba, pero no podía deshacerse de cierta cesación de extrañeza, de nuevo, como tratar de recordar un sueño.

—Lo hiciste muy bien —creyó escuchar a Judai mientras comenzaba a quedarse dormido, lo cual no tenía sentido. ¿Cómo podría estar en su habitación?

Lo último que creyó sentir antes de quedarse dormido fue que alguien besaba su frente.

* * *

Camula se sentó en la sala esperando a Judai, mientras se llevaba una copa llena de sangre a los labios, saboreando su dulzura con especial placer. No era lo mismo que beber directo de la fuente, pero estaba bien para relajarse en esa noche tan preciosa.

Realmente el niño Marufuji era interesante. Tanto como su hermano. No estaba esperando que fuera así, pero considerando que descendía de esa familia no era algo tan extraño en realidad. La familia Marufuji era tan antigua como el propio Japón, y de hecho hubo un tiempo en que tuvieron parientes de ambos lados del velo. O al menos así había sido siglos atrás. Lo que quedaba de los Marufuji en las Doce Dimensiones había sido aplastado siglos atrás, claro, su sangre perduraba debido a sus múltiples matrimonios con otros clanes samuráis de las Doce Dimensiones, en especial con seis clanes muy especiales, a cuyo grupo alguna vez pertenecieron.

Considerando eso, era una sorpresa que los últimos descendientes directos del Séptimo Señor de la Guerra al servicio de los Shogunes de Shien fueran usuarios de máquinas.

Camula había aprendido todo lo posible sobre estos guerreros, a quienes se había enfrentado algunas veces. En algún punto del pasado, una de las familias de vampiros de Oriente había secuestrado y convertido a una princesa del Shogunato de Shien, y desde entonces ellos habían tenido una guerra contra el Clan de la Noche. No es como si pudieran hacer mucho contra el poder del Rey Supremo, pero eran persistentes.

Los Marufuji habían sido los más insistentes en la guerra, considerando que dicha princesa había sido nieta del Jefe de su clan. Esto hizo que a su vez los suyos los cazaran con especial ferocidad, propiciando su desaparición.

Eso también explicaba porque Sho era inmune a muchos de los poderes de los vampiros —los siete clanes en su momento recurrieron a toda clase de artes con tal de obtener ventaja sobre sus enemigos sobrenaturales—. Por supuesto, esa noche le había demostrado a Judai que en realidad no era rival para un vampiro experimentado como ella. Una verdad constante para los suyos, era que entre más viejos más poderosos se volvían. Por ejemplo, a los ancianos del consejo no les costaría nada poner bajo su dominio a una ciudad entera.

Volviendo a los hermanos Marufuji, la verdad, si Judai quería Engendrar a Sho por ella no habría problema. Ella misma iba tras el hermano mayor. Sólo desearía que ese molesto Kagemaru se apresurara en reunir al resto de los Asesinos para pasar al ataque. Estaba deseando beber la sangre de Káiser, y ni hablar de lo mucho que anhelaba el momento en que su sangre se deslizaría por su garganta para hacer que se levantara como un orgulloso miembro del Clan de la Noche.

—Los dos herederos Marufuji bajo nuestro poder —dijo saboreando cada palabra.

Casi podía sentir a sus antepasados retorciéndose en sus tumbas. Esa sería la venganza más dulce contra quienes acabaron con prácticamente toda la Familia de Oriente.


	8. Chapter 8

Judai recordaba como en sus primeros años, cuando todavía era un humano viviendo con sus padres, las vacaciones de verano eran algo muy esperado para él. Cierto, su educación en el mundo humano se redujo a ser sólo el jardín de infancia, pero eso no significaba que no recordara de forma vivida como fueron esos años. No eran algo que pudiera olvidar con facilidad. Sus recuerdos con sus padres eran algunos de los más preciados que tenía.

Ahora estaba emocionado por otras cosas. Si Domino era una ciudad interesante para pasar la Golden Week, en verano era incluso mejor: torneos por todas partes, espectáculos increíbles en Kaibalandia, presentaciones de nuevos productos de Ilusiones Industriales y Corporación Kaiba. La ciudad se veía inundada por duelistas de todas partes del mundo, que acudían a ella para los torneos de presentación de nuevas cartas y los nuevos modelos de discos de duelo y, por supuesto, Yugi Muto participaría en muchos de esos eventos.

—No he visto a Yugi en acción desde que tenía cinco años —comentó entusiasmado a Sho, mientras miraba el boleto que tenía para el pequeño mini torneo, donde cuatro de los finalistas de la legendaria primera edición del torneo de Ciudad Batallas mostrarían el nuevo disco de duelo, como si fuera el mayor tesoro del mundo.

—¿Desde los cinco años? —preguntó Sho sorprendido. Habría pensado que Judai no se perdería ninguno de los duelos del Rey de los Duelistas, los cuales eran cada vez menos conforme Yugi se alejaba más del mundo del duelo para centrarse en su propia empresa de juegos de mesa.

—He estado fuera de Japón por un largo tiempo —respondió Judai.

Sho frunció el ceño. Incluso si fuera así, Judai tendría que haber visto a Yugi en televisión alguna vez durante los últimos diez años. Sus duelos se emitían por tv mundial. Si perdías la transmisión, era posible ver repeticiones, comprar los DVD o verlos a través de plataformas de internet, en especial en el servició DuelVideo de Corporación Kaiba. La única explicación que se le ocurría era que había estado viviendo en algún lugar recóndito donde no había electricidad o cualquier medio de comunicación. Poco probable, ya que, considerando la enorme mansión donde vivía y el hecho de que su madre era una elegante mujer europea, se notaba que tenían suficiente dinero para vivir cómodamente y llevar servicios modernos a cualquier lugar del planeta al que decidieran mudarse.

—Por cierto —Judai lo sacó de sus pensamientos—. Escuché que esta noche hay una transmisión especial desde la Academia de Duelos.

—¿Transmisión especial?

—Sí, al parecer el hijo menor de una familia muy importante de Japón está estudiando en la Academia Norte, y esta noche es el Duelo Interescolar entre ellos y su gran rival, la Academia Central.

—Oh. —Por supuesto que Sho lo sabía, su hermano había ganado el evento los dos años anteriores, pero el duelo nunca antes había sido televisado. Al tratarse de una competencia entre escuelas, no había mucho interés en promocionar el acontecimiento fuera del colegio. A lo más que se llegaba era a emitirlo por internet en la página web de la Academia.

—¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Podremos ver el duelo en la pantalla gigante de mi cuarto.

Sho parpadeó sorprendido.

—¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto —respondió Judai con la sonrisa más amplía que pudo.

—No quiero importunar.

—Tonterías —replicó Judai—. De hecho, es genial que vengas. Mamá tuvo que irse hace unos días y es como si estuviera solo en casa. Será maravilloso que haya alguien más. Incluso pediré al cocinero que prepare tu comida favorita.

Sho casi se cae de la silla al escuchar eso.

—No es necesario —dijo.

—¿Estás seguro? El cocinero es muy bueno. Ya probaste sus platos cuando me visitaste.

—¡Lo estoy! Frituras y refresco estarán bien.

Judai sonrió aún más ampliamente.

—¿Eso quiere decir que si vendrás? —preguntó con un tono un poco burlón.

Sho asintió con fuerza.

—Maravilloso, es una cita entonces.

Sho se sonrojó por la forma en que Judai lo dijo.

Iba a replicar, pero junto en ese momento la profesora Nosaka entró al aula y comenzó la clase.

Otro día, esa habría sido la señal para que Judai se acomodara en su asiento e intentara dormir, pero esa vez no fue así. Sho pudo sentir su mirada sobre él durante toda la mañana, lo cual le impidió concentrarse de forma correcta en las clases.

* * *

Camula se acercó a la sala del trono con paso decidido y la cabeza en alto. Podía sentir a los espías de los Ancianos vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos y sintió deseos de sonreír con burla ante lo obvio que resultaban para alguien experto en mantener la guardia alta ante cualquier enemigo como ella. Si la aprobaban o no le tenía sin cuidado. Se había ganado la confianza del Rey y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

Por otro lado, las dudas de porque había sido llamada de vuelta a las Doce Dimensiones en ese momento no dejaban de molestarla. Kagemaru podía decidir pasar al ataque en cualquier momento, y era indispensable que el anciano no dudara de su lealtad, a fin de asegurar valiosos activos para su causa. Recuperar los Demonios Fantasma del mundo humano y traerlos de nuevo a las manos de Haou era su misión más importante hasta ahora.

Por supuesto, en circunstancias normales el ir y venir desde la Tierra no habría sido un problema, salvo por el gasto de Energía de Duelo; pero desde que el rey envió a Judai a su misión a la Tierra, el tiempo del Reino de la Noche Eterna se había igualado con el del mundo humano. Había muchos rumores sobre como su alteza había logrado manipular el mismo flujo del tiempo, e incluso había los que susurraban como era sólo un fenómeno que se dio por coincidencia, y que el Rey se aprovechó de ello para adjudicárselo, a fin de afianzar su lugar como soberano ante una corte y un consejo que cada vez tramaban más a sus espaldas. Camula lo sabía mejor: Haou de alguna forma había logrado esa hazaña. ¿Cómo lo hizo? No estaba segura y su lealtad le impedía hacer preguntas. Decirle o no era una decisión que correspondía únicamente a su alteza y ella respetaba eso.

Los dos héroes malvados que custodiaban las puertas de la sala del trono, Malicious Edge y Colérico Gold, le permitieron el paso tras asentir brevemente con la cabeza hacia ella.

Como era de esperarse, las presencias de los espías se desvanecieron cuando entró la sala del trono. Por más que su lealtad a Haou fuera cuestionable, los Ancianos sabían que no estaban en condiciones de enfrentar directamente a su Rey, y no serían tan tontos como para colar a sus espías en la misma sala del trono mientras su Alteza se reunía con uno de sus súbditos más fieles.

Camula avanzó por la alfombra color rojo, sintiendo como el poder del Rey Supremo se extendía por toda la habitación de altos techos y viejos candelabros de araña. Las sombras siempre parecían tener vida propia en ese lugar, y seguramente muchos de los monstruos y espíritus más fieles a su Majestad —la mayoría de ellos antiguos ciudadanos del reino que gobernó en vida— esperaban allí vigilando cualquier amenaza potencial contra su rey.

Llegó al pie de la sala del trono y se postró ante el Rey Supremo.

Podía sentir los dos ojos dorados sobre ella, observando con detenimiento cada detalle de ella, el más mínimo movimiento, asegurándose de que conocía su lugar. Ser uno de sus más fieles no significaba que el rey confiara completamente en ella. Ese honor sólo correspondía a Yubel, y en menor medida a Judai.

Camula esperó. Nadie que no fuera Yubel se atrevía a hablar allí si el rey no daba su permiso.

—¿Cómo está Judai? —La voz de Haou era tan fría como siempre, pero el hecho de que lo primero que preguntara fuera por su joven Cría era la prueba de que se preocupaba por él antes que los objetivos.

—Lo está haciendo de maravilla, su Alteza —respondió Camula sin atreverse a levantar su mirada—. Ha aprendido bien, sabe cómo mantener al ganado fuera de sus asuntos.

—¿Qué hay del niño humano con quien se ha estado reuniendo?

Camula no se dejó sorprender por el hecho de que Haou supiera sobre Sho. Estaba segura de que tenía ojos por todo el mundo humano vigilando a Judai, además de a Yubel. Demasiado ganado estaba dispuesto a vender su alma a los suyos por promesas vagas de obtener poder a través de su sangre, más en estos tiempos, en que la gente estaba olvidando la fe en los viejos dioses, y se dejaba encandilar por nociones románticas de lo que era ser uno de los suyos, construidas en torne a la imagen que el cine y las novelas les dieron.

—Es un Marufuji. —No pudo reprimir un escalofrío, a pesar de que al ser una vampiresa su cuerpo no debería poder sentir algo tan humano como eso, cuando la intensidad de la mirada de Haou se incrementó.

—¿Estás segura? —Había un deleite malsano en la voz de Haou, en parte deseoso de que fuera verdad, en parte porque castigaría a Camula si resultaba que no era así.

—Yo misma probé su sangre y confirmé que tiene inmunidad al Dominio en una etapa temprana. Coincide con todo lo que sabemos del perdido Séptimo Clan Samurái. —Camula volvió a esperar, por si Haou deseaba preguntar más al respecto. Cuando no fue así, se atrevió a hablar—: Judai quiere engendrarlo.

Silencio. Haou pareció pensar en sus palabras por una eternidad, antes de preguntar:

—¿Son los únicos que quedan?

—Rastreé a su familia desde que personalmente me interesé por su hermano mayor. Ellos dos y su padre son todo lo que queda del clan.

—Ryo Marufuji, el llamado Káiser. —Haou saboreó cada palabra con el mismo deleite con el que habló antes al preguntar sobre Sho—. ¿Dices que él es el mejor en la Academia Central?

—Lo es. He tenido la oportunidad de verlo en acción por mí misma.

Eso había sido a comienzos de año, cuando el director de Obelisco realizó un pequeño torneo privado entre los mejores de su grado para mostrar a los agentes que manejaban duelistas el nivel de los próximos graduados. Gracias a su conexión con Kagemaru, pudo asistir y ver con sus propios ojos el nivel de los duelistas de la Academia. Sólo Káiser la había sorprendido, pero entonces no estaba al tanto de la conexión con el Clan Perdido, eso lo aprendió más tarde. Lo importante era que él sin duda recibiría una de las llaves espirituales. Era el único allí con la Energía de Duelo lo suficiente alta como para manejar una.

—¿Aún quieres Engendrarlo?

—Lo deseo, si usted me lo permite.

El Rey no podía intervenir en el derecho a un Hijo de la Noche a Engendrar, pero era uno de los últimos Marufuji de quien se hablaba. Sería una Cría de un poder inusual, así que era natural que Camula informara de sus planes a su Rey y solicitara su permiso, era una forma en la que demostraba que su lealtad hacia él era absoluta.

—Hazlo —ordenó Haou.

Camula se sintió muy feliz. Sin duda los otros ancianos estarían molestos. Como la última de su familia, el que Engendrara a una cría tan poderosa le daría un gran prestigio. Sería un nuevo renacimiento para los suyos si hacia las cosas de la forma correcta. Si ya la despreciaban por su lealtad infalible al Rey, y la influencia que tenía sobre el mismo Heraldo de la Oscuridad, cuando vieran a uno de los últimos Marufuji, y que además poseía el poder de los Ciber Dragones, inclinado ante ella se retorcerían de miedo y furia.

—Regresa al mundo humano cuanto antes, y transmite esta orden a Judai: debe regresar cuanto antes y traer al otro Marufuji aquí a cualquier costo.

Camula se sorprendió por esto, pero no dejó que se mostrara.

—Así lo haré.

—Asesina al padre. El Clan debe terminar con esta generación.

Era algo que Camula ya esperaba. Aunque, por la furia que Judai mostró hacia el padre de Sho cuando se enteró de lo que había hecho, estaba segura de que no estaría contento de no participar en la desaparición de ese hombre. Él mismo había expresado su deseo de ir a drenarlo de inmediato.

—Una cosa más. —Camula prestó especial atención a las palabras de Haou, la orden que seguía era importante—. Asegúrate de ser el último de los Asesinos en ser enviado a la Academia. Observa el desempeño de los otros guardianes. Si demuestran ser de utilidad quiero saberlo.

—Se hará como desea, su Alteza.

—Puedes retirarte.

Camula se levantó, hizo una última reverencia a modo de despedida, y luego se dirigió lo más pronto posible a la puerta que conectaba ambos mundos.

* * *

Haou se reclinó en su trono mientras veía como Camula salía de la sala del trono. Tenía que pensar muy bien en que haría a continuación.

No había sido su intención hacer volver a Judai tan pronto, pero la oportunidad de aplastar definitivamente al Séptimo Clan antes de que los otros supieran que aún existía no debía ser desaprovechada. Si además podía asegurarse la lealtad de los dos últimos miembros, ahora que eran jóvenes y no comprendían la importancia de su familia en el esquema de poder que regía las Doce Dimensiones, tanto mejor.

Si no eran de utilidad, siempre podía usar sus almas para alimentar a «Súper Polimerización».

—Judai desea Engendrar al menor —se repitió.

Judai era joven e impulsivo en muchos sentidos, así que tampoco le extrañaba.

Si hubiera dependido de Haou, nunca lo habría Engendrado siendo aún adolescente. Él mismo había recibido la sangre de su Padre, un viejo vampiro que creyó podría controlar al Heraldo de la Oscuridad, con tan sólo veinte años y eso ya le ganó una reputación de ser muy joven. Judai era visto como un niño mimado y el poco respeto que inspiraba en los traidores se debía a su condición de Heraldo de la Oscuridad. El hecho de que hubieran atentado contra su vida, cuando había dejado claro que ninguno de ellos podía tocar siquiera uno de sus cabellos, era la muestra clara de que tan lejos estaba llegando la traición dentro del Clan.

No es como si importara, se recordó. Todos los Ancianos y sus leales serían alimento para «Súper Polimerización». Construiría un nuevo Clan de la Noche completamente leal a él. Entonces, cumpliría su promesa de desterrar la Luz para siempre de ese mundo, y de todos los mundos que existían en su universo.

Sí, si ese chico Marufuji demostraba ser de utilidad, le permitiría a Judai Engendrarlo. Judai era leal a él, y no sólo por ser su Cría, sino porque lo veía como su salvador: quien le tendió la mano y le prometió justicia contra quienes habían asesinado a sus padres. Y lo mejor, a través del Vínculo que la sangre maldita del Clan de la Noche había creado entre ellos, le permitió volver a usar el poder de la Oscuridad, incluso cuando esta lo había abandonado hacia tanto tiempo.

Sus planes resultarían. Con Camula infiltrada en el pequeño grupo de Kagemaru conseguiría traer a los Demonios Fantasmas de regreso. Sus espías en el mundo humano además habían identificado al Campeón elegido por la Luz para hacerle frente, así que sólo era cuestión de sacarlo del camino para que no interfiriera con los planes que tenía en la Academia de Duelos.

Un año y medio más, y tendría a los mejores duelistas de la Academia a su merced para usarlos en sus planes, mientras Seto Kaiba perseguía pistas falsas creyendo que su objetivo estaba en los circuitos de ligas profesionales. ¿Para qué perseguir a duelistas experimentados, si puedes asegurarte a toda una generación más joven a la cual educar para ser completamente lealtad a ti?

—Pronto —susurró Haou— la noche será de verdad eterna.

* * *

Camula sintió el aroma de Sho Marufuji en cuanto pisó la mansión. Sonrió feliz con ese desarrollo. Era más que perfecto.

Subió las escaleras en dirección a la pieza de Judai. Lo encontró sentado en el sofá que había frente a su cama. Sho estaba profundamente dormido con su cabeza descansando en el regazo del joven vampiro. El piso de la habitación estaba llenó de bolsas de frituras vacías y había una botella grande de refresco a medio terminar en la mesita de café frente a ellos.

—¡Camula! —exclamó Judai, Sho se removió en su lugar, pero no terminó de despertar. Judai se apresuró a pasar su mano por su frente para hacerlo dormir de nuevo.

—¿Cómo va todo?

—Mejor de lo esperado —respondió Judai—. Sho está bajando la guardia. Logré ponerlo a dormir.

Volvió a acariciarlo con los dedos, esta vez pasándolos por sus mechones de color celeste, mientras lo miraba con cariño.

Camula encontró eso muy conveniente. Para alguien con la herencia de Sho, el quedarse dormido en presencia de un vampiro, es decir, quedar completamente indefenso ante un enemigo natural para él, significaba que estaba entregándole su confianza. Era una lástima que posiblemente lo que harían ahora la destrozaría, pero no dudaba de que Judai podría convencer al niño de entregarse voluntariamente a su causa. Tenía un don para despertar lealtad en las personas, si de verdad se lo proponía.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo? —preguntó al ver que la tv estaba encendida. Aunque no tenía sonido, la pantalla mostraba el canal de duelos. Que ella supiera, no había eventos importantes esta noche.

—Hoy fue el duelo Interescolar. Por primera vez fue televisado. —Judai sonrió feliz al decir eso, aunque claramente deseaba haber sido él quien se batiera en duelo representando a la Academia—. No vimos al hermano de Sho, pero fue un duelo excelente. Este año se decidieron por un duelo Tag: los mejores dos novatos de cada escuela, y ningún equipo decepcionó.

Judai iba a contarle, pero decidió que lo mejor era que lo viera. Lo había grabado para poder repetirlo si resultaba que era un buen duelo.

Representando a la Academia Central había un estudiante de Ra, Daichi Misawa, y una chica de Obelisco, Tenjouin Asuka. Por su parte, representando a la Academia Norte, había dos duelistas muy interesantes, ya que a juzgar por la forma en que se comportaban, podían ver a los espíritus. Uno de ellos era Jun Manjoume, según Judai, el hijo menor de una familia muy poderosa de Japón, y el otro un chico nórdico llamado Johan Andersen. Este último era el más interesante: tenía a las raras Bestias de Cristal.

El duelo terminó en un triunfo para los del Norte. Siendo la única decepción de la noche que el Dragón Arcoíris no hiciera acto de presencia.

—No lo tiene —aclaró Yubel, al parecer intuyendo lo que estaba pensando—. El mazo es poderoso sin él, pero cuando lo tenga, será imparable.

—Oh, quiero luchar con él —dijo Judai emocionado.

—Tendrás tu oportunidad pronto —prometió Yubel.

Judai apagó el televisor y miró al espíritu con un gesto de confusión. Yubel no dijo nada más, así que el joven vampiro suspiró exasperado.

—Bueno, creo que debo despertar a Sho y llevarlo a su casa.

—No lo hagas —le interrumpió Camula.

Yubel enarcó una ceja, mientras Judai la miraba con curiosidad.

—¿Trae sus cartas con él?

—Siempre, es una de las primeras cosas que grabé en su mente: un duelista nunca deja su mazo atrás.

Camula asintió de acuerdo.

—Muy bien, reúne todo lo que fuiste enviado a buscar aquí. Es hora de volver a casa.

Judai sonrió feliz. Luego su ceño se frunció.

—¿Qué hay de Sho?

—La orden de su Alteza es clara: Sho Marufuji, como uno de los últimos miembros del Séptimo Clan Samurái, debe ser llevado al Reino de la Noche Eterna.

Judai parecía menos feliz con eso de lo que pensó.

—¿Qué pasara con él? —Judai sabía cómo pensaba su alteza, y quizá intuía que Sho no estaba listo para enfrentar directamente a Haou. Quizá tenía la idea de que podría convertirlo en uno de los suyos, antes de tener que presentarlo ante su Padre en la Sangre.

—Eso lo decidirá su Majestad —respondió Camula decidiendo ser sincera—. Es un activo demasiado valioso como para que sea de otra forma.

Por el bien de Judai, esperaba que no le rompieran el corazón.


	9. Chapter 9

Sho abrió los ojos con lentitud. Todavía se sentía débil y mareado, incluso cuando ya había pasado casi un mes desde que Judai lo secuestró y lo llevó a ese extraño mundo habitado por monstruos de duelo, humanos y, lo más aterrador, vampiros.

Miró por la ventana, por la cual se colaba la tenue luz roja luna. En este mundo siempre era de noche. Lo más cercano que había al día eran las horas en que la enorme luna roja, que al parecer siempre estaba llena, surcaba el cielo. Una vez que se ocultaba en el horizonte, como haría el sol en la Tierra, sólo quedaba el tenue resplandor de las estrellas desconocidas, que formaban constelaciones diferentes a cualquier que hubiera visto en casa. Entonces, todo humano, o monstruo que no fuera un no-muerto, se ocultaba. Nadie salía a menos que un miembro de la Familia a la que servían se los ordenara.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Nyan Nyan Trueno con su acostumbrado tono preocupado.

El espíritu, junto con muchos otros, había estado viviendo en su baraja sin que lo supiera. Judai sin duda era consciente de eso desde el comienzo, ya que una de las primeras cosas que hizo cuando lo llevó a ese mundo fue asegurarse de que sus monstruos no tendrían poder a menos que estuviera en un duelo. Y, considerando que no tenía un disco de duelo (en este reino, sólo los vampiros y los monstruos unidos a ellos por juramentos de lealtad sellados mediante magia, podían portar un disco de duelo), tampoco era como si pudiera luchar.

—Siempre puedes jugar en una mesa —le recomendó Judai cuando le preguntó al respecto—. De hecho, es mejor que lo hagas en una mesa. En este mundo, los discos de duelo son armas. Usar uno significa que estás apostando tu alma en la batalla.

Unos días más tarde, llevó dos discos de duelo para mostrárselos. Uno era muy similar a los de casa: un aparato que obviamente funcionaba mediante tecnología. El otro, si bien era de metal, no estaba equipado con componentes electrónicos. Además, estaba lleno de runas mágicas las cuales, según explicó Judai, hacían que funcionara tan bien, si no es que mejor, que cualquier otro disco de duelo.

—Algunos monstruos —explicó— pueden manifestar discos de duelo a través de la magia o incluso de su propio organismo.

—¿No hacen trampa? Si ellos generan discos de duelo propios, pueden alterarlo.

—Nadie que sea listo hará eso. En este mundo, usar un disco de duelo es participar en un Juego de Penalización: si haces trampa, el mismo universo te castiga.

Fue un alivio, pero a la vez aterrador.

Suspiró con cansancio para volver al presente.

—Sólo estoy un poco mareado —respondió a la pregunta del espíritu.

Nyan Nyan frunció el ceño. A su lado, el pequeño Gyroid, casi del tamaño de un helicóptero de control remoto, zumbó con tristeza.

—La señorita Rei dijo que el mareo pasaría pronto —les recordó Sho.

Rei Saotome era una chica al servicio de Judai. Aparentaba unos catorce o quince años, es decir, la misma edad de Sho, pero se comportaba tan madura casi al nivel de una joven mujer. La familia que la había acogido en este mundo, por orden de Judai, vivía en la casa donde él estaba ahora: una enorme mansión (aunque pequeña en comparación con los «nidos» de los vampiros), ubicada al este de la Ciudad Capital.

Según le explicó Rei, los malestares que experimentaba eran su sistema tratando de deshacerse de la sangre de vampiro.

—Yo pasé por lo mismo —le había explicado la primera noche—. Y sólo tenía cinco años cuando fui raptada y traída a este mundo.

—Lo siento.

—No importa, fue hace mucho —respondió ella con una sonrisa triste—. La magia de este mundo hace que incluso los humanos sean más longevos. Creo que envejezco a un ritmo tres veces menor al de un ser humano en la Tierra.

Sho se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

—Cuando un humano llega desde la Tierra u otra de las Doce Dimensiones, debe recibir un pequeño trago de la sangre de un vampiro para poder sobrevivir al choque inicial de esa magia.

Sho recordaba vagamente a Judai despertándolo e instándolo a beber un líquido de olor y sabor metálico. ¿Era la sangre de Judai? Tenía que haber sido eso, porque los días siguientes, cuando la mayor parte de esa sangre estaba todavía en su organismo, lo único que quería hacer era ir en su búsqueda y nunca separarse de su lado. Era la debilidad de su cuerpo acostumbrándose a esa magia de la que hablaba Rei lo único que le impidió hacerlo.

Rei respetaba a Judai, al igual que su familia de acogida. Y no precisamente por el miedo, como otros vampiros controlaban a los humanos que les servían.

—El Maestro Judai está… bien —respondió Rei cuando Sho le preguntó sobre la forma de ser de Judai—. Es mucho mejor que el anciano vampiro que me trajo al Reino de la Noche. Él sólo quería divertirse viendo como la magia de este mundo me mataba lentamente.

Rei cerró los ojos y se estremeció al recordar eso.

—Lady Camula me rescató y me puso al cuidado del Príncipe. —Suspiró—. Ellos se refieren a nosotros como «ganado», en ese sentido, el Maestro Judai es un granjero bueno que cuida muy bien a su rebaño. La mayoría de los otros…. —Volvió a suspirar—. Se dice que incluso su Alteza es alguien frío y duro con quienes le sirven. Pero al menos él no tortura por diversión como la mayoría de los demás vampiros.

Sho había aprendido también un poco sobre Camula. Ella despreciaba a los humanos, mientras fueran adultos. Pero opinaba que los jóvenes podían ser recatados. Para servirlos, obviamente. No dejaba de ser una vampiresa después de todo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró Rei, cargando la bandeja del desayuno, o lo que Sho pesaba era el desayuno.

—¿Cómo durmió? —preguntó mientras dejaba la bandeja en una mesa cercana.

—Un poco mejor.

Rei asintió, y procedió a mezclar hierbas para preparar ese té medio amargo que le había estado sirviendo a diario mientras había estado allí. Según su madre adoptiva, era un remedio eficaz para que los humanos se acostumbraran rápido a ese mundo. No tan efectivo como la sangre de un vampiro, pero lo suficientemente cerca.

La Doncella Enamorada, la única carta de duelo que Rei tenía en su poder, entró a la habitación cargando un balde de agua tibia para que Sho se lavara antes de comer.

Vivir en el Reino de la Noche era como vivir en la edad media… si eras humano. Los servicios como agua potable, cañerías y similares sólo estaban en los nidos. Los humanos debían conformarse con hacer las cosas del modo difícil.

También, debido a las restricciones con las que vivían, era una anomalía en un millón que Rei tuviera una carta de duelo. Si los humanos no podían tener discos de duelo, mucho menos cartas. La Doncella Enamorada era otra de las «niñas» que ese vampiro anciano mantenía encerradas en jaulas sólo para divertirse torturándolas. Se apegó a Rei y no quiso dejarla. Camula y el Príncipe Judai decidieron que era mejor si permanecían juntas, y desde entonces eran como hermanas.

—El Príncipe vendrá más tarde —le informó Rei—. Si se siente más fuerte, preparare el baño. Lord Avian trajo ropa más adecuada para usted hace un par de horas. Es fácil asumir que el Maestro Judai desea que las use.

—¿Ropa adecuada?

Rei asintió.

—Ropa interior nueva, un traje de tres piezas, corbata, zapatos finos… Todo lo necesario para que se vea como un joven caballero.

Sho se sonrojó y a la vez sintió que sus pensamientos estaban por todas partes. Una parte de él, la sangre de Judai que todavía queda en su organismo, estaba agradecido y sólo quería buscarlo para demostrarlo; la parte más racional, sentía miedo. La madre de Rei lo había insinuado en la cena un par de días (¿se podían llamar días si siempre era de noche?) atrás: las atenciones del Príncipe para él no eran las tradicionales. Sho no estaba destinado a ser un sirviente, no era visto como ganado para Judai, todo lo contrario: quería convertirlo en uno de los suyos.

Había muchas pruebas de esto, empezando por el hecho de que se tomó la molestia de enseñarle cosas:

—¿El Maestro Judai le enseñó duelo? —preguntó Rei asombrada cuando se dio cuenta de que Sho tenía un mazo de duelo.

—Me ayudó, más bien. Yo sabía cómo jugar… más o menos.

Rei sonrió con tristeza.

—Es cierto, viene de la Tierra. Recuerdo lo emocionada que estaba cuando vi a Mai Kujaku luchar con sus arpías en televisión. Yo quería ser como ella. Pero, antes de que pudiera aprender el duelo, fui traída a este mundo.

—Yo podría enseñarte, si quieres.

Rei negó con la cabeza.

—No está permitido.

—Pero, ya tienes una carta, de verdad, no sería problema. Es la única forma en que podría pagarte por todo lo que haces por mí.

Rei pareció debatirse entre lo que Sho proponía, sus viejos sueños de ser una duelista talentosa al nivel de Mai Kujaku; y la nueva vida que tenía ahora como parte del ganado del Príncipe Judai.

—Nadie tiene que enterarse —insistió Sho—. E, incluso si lo hicieran, diré que todo es mi culpa. Que… que lo hice porque estaba aburrido solo en esta habitación. ¡Si! Estoy seguro que Judai no se molestará si le digo eso.

Al final, Rei aceptó, y cada noche, cuando todos se habían retirado a descansar, se colaba en la pieza de Sho para aprender duelo.

—Eres muy buena —le dijo—. Creo que podrías ser una de las mejores duelistas que he conocido.

Rei se sintió feliz. Pero al instante su sonrisa se apagó. Nunca podría serlo mientras fuera ganado al servicio del Príncipe. Y si Judai se enteraba podía castigarla, tal vez sin importarle que Sho asumiera toda la culpa como prometió. Hasta ahora él se mostraba amable, pero, igual que Camula, seguía siendo un vampiro.

Sho comió su desayuno, y Rei ordenó a la Doncella que se llevara la bandeja de vuelta a la cocina, mientras ella se ocupaba de preparar el baño.

Sinceramente, incluso si no se sintiera más fuerte, Sho habría aceptado el baño. Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde el último.

En definitiva, la vida en esa casa era como en la edad media.

Después del baño, Sho se vistió con la ropa que le envió Judai. De verdad que parecía un pequeño caballero: la camisa blanca perfectamente almidonada; el saco negro con bordados de oro, en un estilo pasado de moda que bien podría haber usado en una reunión de alta sociedad durante el siglo XIX. Corbata de lazo, y zapatos negros bien boleados. Ni siquiera en las fiestas costosas que daba su padre se había vestido tan elegante.

—Te ves muy guapo.

Sho saltó cuando escuchó la voz de Judai a sus espaldas. Sintió los brazos de Judai envolverlo por atrás, y su aliento frío en su oído derecho.

—¿Hice una buena elección? —le preguntó—. Muchos dicen que mi sentido de la moda es horrible. Así que sólo elegí algo parecido a lo que vi en un anime hace unos meses.

—Creo que está bien. Y también es cómoda, a pesar de la apariencia tan formal.

—Me alegra —respondió Judai.

Arrastró a Sho a la cama, se sentó en la orilla, y obligó al otro a recostarse, poniendo su cabeza sobre su regazo para jugar con su cabello.

Sho lo miró y no pudo reprimir un escalofrío. Los ojos que antes eran color chocolate, ahora eran de un brillante dorado de forma perpetua. Brillaban en las penumbras eternas de ese mundo como los ojos de un gato en la oscuridad.

—De verdad que eres hermoso —dijo Judai mientras enredaba sus dedos en los mechones de Sho.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí? —preguntó Sho, con la pretensión de desviar la conversación de las cosas «vergonzosas». A Judai le gustaba hacerlo sonrojar.

Además, sabía que, si Judai lo quería, podía ocultarse en las sombras sin ser visto, incluso en una habitación de menos de tres metros cuadrados de superficie. No es que esa habitación fuera pequeña, lo cual sólo le daba más lugar donde esconderse.

—Desde que despertaste —respondió él riendo—. Tienes un cuerpo muy bonito.

Sho se sonrojó. Su intento anterior por evitar lo vergonzoso obviamente no sirvió de nada.

—¡Espiar en el baño es de pervertidos!

Judai se rio.

—Bueno, por suerte eres al único al que me gusta espiar, así que sólo soy pervertido cuando se trata de ti.

—Eso no arregla las cosas —dijo en voz baja, tan rojo que parecía un rábano.

Judai sólo rio más fuerte.

—Yo te veo todo el tiempo, Sho. No puedo evitarlo. Hay algo en ti que me hace querer estar siempre a tu lado.

Sho no tuvo tiempo de avergonzarse más. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, aterrado.

—Oh, sí, he visto lo que hacen tú y la pequeña Rei cuando creen que nadie los está viendo —confirmó Judai.

Sho sintió que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho.

—No estoy enfadado —le aclaró Judai. Inclino su cabeza para besar la frente de Sho—. De hecho, me sorprende lo buena que es Rei. Es casi como si hubiera nacido para el duelo. Estoy pensando en conseguirle una baraja. Quiero probarla por mí mismo. Y, si me gusta el resultado, tal vez la deje avanzar un poco en nuestras filas.

Sho miró a Judai con ojos temerosos.

—¿Tú…? ¿Convertirás a Rei en un vampiro?

Judai entrecerró los ojos.

—No. Engendrar a alguien es algo muy íntimo, Sho. No debe hacerse por capricho, como otros lo hacen, como algunos creen que yo hago. No es que haya engendrado a alguien, pero la gente se inventa cada rumor. —Sacudió la cabeza, luego siguió donde estaba—: Sólo engendraría a alguien por dos motivos: porque amo demasiado a esa persona y quiero que esté a mi lado por siempre; y porque es una vida que merece ser preservada para el bien de nuestro Clan.

Fue el turno de Sho de fruncir el ceño.

—¿Rei no merecería vivir?

—Es muy pronto para decidir eso —respondió Judai desviando la mirada hacia otro lugar.

Sho lo siguió con su propia mirada. Nyan Nyan estaba sentaba en una silla, sin apartar los ojos de ellos, su cuerpo tenso, lista para saltar al ataque contra Judai ante el menor indicio de que intentaría lastimar a Sho.

«¡No lo hagas!», pensó Sho. Nyan Nyan lo intentó una vez, cuando despertó en ese mundo confundido y asustado. No fue agradable. Sho no pensó que los espíritus pudieran ser heridos hasta que vio lo que Judai le hizo a Nyan Nyan.

Judai se rio entre dientes, antes de indicarle a Sho que se pusiera de pie.

—Veo que ya estás más fuerte. Tu cuerpo se está acostumbrando a este mundo. Sé que es duro la primera vez. Se vuelve mejor, lo prometo.

Sho se sonrojo. Las palabras de Judai, como siempre, podían interpretarse con un doble sentido si no se tenía el contexto correcto.

—Vamos —dijo Judai, empujo el mazo de Sho en sus manos, y luego comenzó a guiarlo hacia la puerta—. Hay un neonato ridículo que no entiende cuál es su lugar. Decidió retarme formalmente y yo acepte.

—¿Un duelo? ¿Con discos de duelo?

—Sí.

Se giró, tomó a Sho por la barbilla y lo obligó a verlo a la cara.

—Es sólo un brabucón de esos que piensan que saben luchar, pero en realidad no aguantarían dos turnos con un verdadero duelista. —Besó a Sho en los labios. El beso duró unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para que los pensamientos de Sho dieran vueltas por todas partes—. No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. Soy capaz de hacerme cargo, pero, de verdad, quiero que seas tú quien lo ponga en su lugar.

—¡Yo no puedo hacer eso! —Fue acallado cuando Judai volvió a robarle un beso.

—Lo harás bien.

Sho se sintió extraño cuando, al salir de la casa y mientras caminaban por las calles de la ciudad, todas las personas se hacían aun lado, inclinándose con respeto, y también algo de temor, como si tuvieran prohibido ver a Judai directamente sin su permiso.

Abandonaron la parte de la ciudad reservada a los humanos, subieron a un carruaje negro. Sho se sintió intimidado cuando vio que el conductor era un Sirviente de la Calavera, además, el carruaje era tirado por un cabello esquelético de aspecto nada agradable.

Tras un viaje de quince minutos, en el que ninguno dijo nada, se detuvieron frente a una especie de coliseo.

Al llegar a la arena del anfiteatro, encontraron una pequeña multitud en rodeando el lugar. Casi todos eran vampiros y monstruos, según le indicaban sus instintos a Sho. Eran tan pocos, que no estaban en las gradas, como sería lo normal. El único espectador en ellas era alguien en el palco principal, pero las sombras evitaban ver de quien se trataba.

Judai le tendió un disco de duelo a Sho. El chico dudó un momento. La poca sangre de Judai todavía en su sistema le instaba a tomarlo.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres —le recordó Judai, sonriendo.

Sho se decidió, tomó el disco de duelo y lo ajustó en su brazo izquierdo.

Con paso algo nervioso, subió a la arena. Su oponente era un vampiro que aparentaba unos veinte años. Tenía una de esas expresiones burlonas que recordaba de los matones que lo habían acosado en secundaria.

—Qué el retador tome el primer turno —concedió Judai desde algún lugar a las espaldas de Sho.

El joven vampiro no parecía conforme.

—Mi desafío fue al Príncipe —se quejó—. Un humano que parece tener miedo de su propia sombra no sirve ni como un entremés. Tal vez mejor debería beberme su sangre.

Fue respaldado por algunas burlas.

—Elegí a mi campeón —replicó Judai—. Lucha con él, o sufre la pena de retirarte de un duelo en la deshonra.

El tipo chasqueó la lengua.

—Muy bien. Comienzo, robo. Activo « **Entierro Insensato** ». Envió a « **Familiar Vampiro** » desde mi Deck al Cementerio. Ahora, descartó a « **Gracia del Vampiro** » en mi mano para invocar especial a mi Familiar desde el Cementerio. Como fue Invocado de forma Especial, puedo pagar quinientos Puntos de Vida para buscar cualquier monstruo Vampiro y ponerlo en mi mano. Busco a « **Señor de los Vampiros** ». Ahora, sacrifico a mi Familiar para invocar a « **Señor de los Vampiros** ». Eso no es todo, lo destierro para invocar a « **Genesis de Vampiro** ». Ahora, activo el efecto de mi monstruo: descartó un monstruo Zombi de mi mano, para Invocar un Zombi desde mi Cementerio de un Nivel menor. Descarto a « **Desesperación de la Oscuridad** » para Invocar a « **Gracia del Vampiro** » desde mi Cementerio. Coloco dos cartas y termino.

Sho tragó saliva cuando vio al enorme ser con apariencia de un murciélago humanoide amenazándolo. Tres mil puntos de ataque. Además, estaba la vampiresa con otros dos mil puntos. Cinco mil en total, suficientes para acabar el duelo si no hacía nada. Eso sin contar las dos cartas tapadas.

_Puedes hacerlo_ , escuchó la voz de Judai en su mente.

—Mi turno. —Miró su mano. ¡Podía terminar en ese turno! El oponente tenía 3500 LP debido al pago de su murciélago. Y Sho tenía las cartas raras que Judai había comprado para él: unos roid fusión muy interesantes, los cuales resultaron bastante baratos porque «nadie quiere jugar con roids». No podía perder—. Desde mi mano, activo la Carta Mágica « **Tormenta Fuerte** », con la cual destruyó todas las cartas mágicas y de trampa en el campo.

El joven vampiro gruñó cuando sus dos trampas se fueron.

—Bien —asintió Sho, al tiempo que tomaba tres cartas de su mano—. Ahora, ¡combino a « **Strikeroid** » con « **Stealthroid** » y con « **Turboroid** » desde mi mano para Invocar a « **Solidroid α** »!

Tres jets con aspecto de juguete sobrevolaron la arena, antes de combinarse en un mecha del tamaño de « **Genesis de Vampiro** »

—Cuando « **Solidroid α** » es invocado, gana ataque igual al ataque original de un monstruo de mi oponente. ¡Y elijo sumarle los puntos de tu « **Genesis de Vampiro** »!

El monstruo de Sho absorbió el poder del vampiro, aumentado su tamaño al doble, con lo cual su ataque llegó a 5600.

—¡Batalla! ¡Solidroid, ataca a la vampiresa!

Los puños cohete del mecha salieron disparados a toda velocidad golpeando la vampiresa y haciéndola estallar, al tiempo que los puntos de vida del joven vampiro se desplomaban a cero.

El joven se giró, antes de llevarse la mano al pecho, alzó la mirada para ver a otro vampiro detrás de él, quien se dio la vuelta sin siquiera mirarlo. El joven vampiro estiró la mano en su dirección, antes de estallar convertido en pequeños orbes de energía de color rojo.

Una sensación de opresión llenó el anfiteatro, cuando los orbes volaron en dirección al palco principal. El rey, todavía oculto por las sombras, alzó su mano donde sostenía algo (Sho podría jurar que era una carta), con lo que absorbió los restos del joven vampiro. Hecho eso, se giró y abandonó el coliseo.

Los murmullos de los demás espectadores comenzaron a destrozar el silencio que quedó luego del duelo.

Judai tomó a Sho por los hombros para sacarlo de allí antes de que los otros vampiros y monstruos en el lugar salieran de su shock inicial. Ninguno de ellos habría apostado un centavo por Sho.

—Lo hiciste muy bien. Te lo dije: no aguantó menos do dos turnos.

Judai parecía radiante, mientras llevaba a Sho a una especie de parque, o más bien la palabra es jardín. Lo hizo sentarse en su regazo en una banca cerca de una fuente que expulsaba algo parecido a sangre. No tenía olor metálico, así que Sho supuso era otra cosa, no es que eso lo hiciera menos siniestro.

—Yo… ¿lo mate?

—Si quieres usar un lenguaje más técnico, ya estaba muerto desde hace mucho.

Sho negó con la cabeza.

—Yo… No sé cómo sentirme.

La parte racional de él quería sentirse mal. Pero otra parte le decía que, si no lo hubiera acabado, él habría muerto. Además, ese vampiro no se habría tentado para matarlo dentro o fuera de un duelo.

—Creo que te ganaste una recompensa —le dijo Judai.

Sho sintió sus labios en su cuello, justo como la noche del festival de la Golden Week. Un pequeño beso justo sobre su vena. Y luego, el beso se convirtió en un par de pinchazos, como el de dos agujas. El dolor duró sólo un instante, antes de que Sho sintiera que estaba flotando.

De pronto, el mundo a su alrededor desapareció. Sólo estaban él, Judai y la sensación extraña de su sangre saliendo de su cuerpo para entrar a la boca de Judai. No era una sensación desagradable, sino todo lo contrario. Sho sentía que podía morir allí mismo, y lo haría lleno de felicidad. Una sensación de calor lo inundó, como estar frente al fuego de la chimenea en un día muy frío.

Todo desapareció un momento después. Quedó jadeando, como si acabara de hacer ejercicio.

—Sabes delicioso —dijo Judai, haciendo que Sho se sonrojara. Judai volvió a reír entre dientes—. Es interesante, ¿verdad? El Beso de un vampiro puede ser tan placentero o doloroso como queramos. Pero, yo nunca te causaría dolor.

Recargó a Sho contra su pecho, y este, agotado por todo lo que sucedió, cayó en un sueño profundo.

**Author's Note:**

> Glorario
> 
> Clan de la Noche Eterna: El clan conformado por todos los vampiros, tanto humanos como espíritus de duelo.
> 
> Cría: Forma en que un vampiro mayor se refiere a uno joven, o a un vampiro convertido por él mismo, como llamarlo hijo.
> 
> Dominio: Habilidad de un vampiro para influir o controlar completamente la mente de un mortal, espíritu, monstruo o incluso otro vampiro más débil.
> 
> Engendrar: Convertir a otro ser (puede ser humano o algunas especies de espíritus) en un vampiro.
> 
> Ganado: Todo aquel ser (humano o no) del que un vampiro pueda alimentarse.
> 
> Reino de la Noche Eterna: Hogar ancestral de los vampiros en las Doce Dimensiones. Dentro del duelo está representado por las cartas de campo “Reino Vampiro” e “Infernalvania”.


End file.
